Recuerdos Del Pasado
by ChomyCullen
Summary: Una pasado doloroso, una chica llena de sueños y una nueva posibilidad de cambiar su vida en una academia. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta novela no son de mi autoria, si no que son de la gran Steph :), a continuación con ustedes mi primer novela.

Capitulo #1: Tengo

_Es raro esto, y la primera vez que lo hago. Dicen que esta bueno tener un diario intimo donde te puedas expresar. Bueno, eso es lo que me regalo mi abuela de Italia, y lo voy a usar porque viene de ella. Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero me dicen Bella o Bells, pero eso lo dejo para la gente que más me conoce. No tengo, ni tuve, muchos amigos. Solamente uno solo, que tiene que llegar en un rato. No soy de confiar mucho en la gente, me cuesta. Pero creo que eso viene de cuna, más que nada por mi papa. No tengo una muy buena relación con el, en cambio con mi mama, es mucho mejor la cosa. También tengo un hermano, el cual me hizo la vida imposible. Diría yo, aliado de mi viejo. La única persona que, puedo decir, me saco un poco la desconfianza, es mi novio, aunque volvió a aparecer ese temor con la gente. Hace dos años y medio que estoy con él, y es como que me canse un poco de sus maltratos y gritos. Muchas veces quise dejarlo, pero nunca pude. Creo que el miedo me invadió siempre. Mañana empiezo en una academia de canto. Queda fuera de la ciudad, hay que viajar en micro y me parece que voy a tener que ir sola. Nose si llevar el diario, me da vergüenza que con dieciocho años me vean escribiendo esto. Mi mama estuvo de acuerdo con que vaya, es más, ella me pago parte de la academia. Ya tengo el bolso preparado lleno de ropa, tanto de otoño como de verano. Miles de cuadernos y lápices. Espero que no me defrauden. Aparte de canto, hay actuación, baile e instrumentación. Solamente voy a ir a canto, baile e instrumentos, piano y guitarra. Desde chica que toco esos dos instrumentos. Me acuerdo que tenía un amiguito de mi misma edad que siempre nos juntábamos y tocábamos el piano. Nose que será de su vida, hace demasiado tiempo no lo veo. Digamos que desde los nueve años. Pero bueno, el pasado pisado, no? Acaba de llegar Jasper, asi que dejo de escribir y guardo esto en el bolso porque sino mañana me lo olvido. Tengo una cabeza media despelotada. Besos, Bella._

-Hola Jazz! –al abrir la puerta de mi casa. Le di un gran abrazo- como estas?  
-Todo bien, vos Peti? –separándose de mis brazos. Mira hacia los costados de la casa- estás sola?  
-Sí, mi papa labura y mi mama nose donde se fue con mi hermano- Yendo junto a él hacia la cocina- queres algo para tomar?  
-Un café sería perfecto –solo me limite a reír- y como va todo con tu Jacob?  
-Ni me hables –mientras batía el café con un poco de agua hirviendo- creo que cada dia un poco peor  
-Ya te dije que tenes que dejarlo, si me hicieras caso  
-Ya sé, pero bueno… por suerte me voy un largo tiempo a esa academia  
-Nos vamos –aclarando- sí, yo estoy re contento, más que nada porque va a ver minitas nuevas  
-Perdón? –solo lo mire- que alzado Jasper!  
-Es la verdad. Y también va a haber chicos nuevos, de los cuales no vas a pasar desapercibida  
-Si –le entregue el posillo de café- pero sabes lo mucho que me cuesta confiar en la gente. Y más me va a costar dormir con personas que no conozco  
-Vos te dejas querer fácil Bells –tomo un sorbo de café- te aseguro que ya el primer dia te llenas de amigas  
-Tampoco la pavada –reí- igual, si no consigo a nadie y corto con Jacob, acordate que queda nuestro casamiento para el futuro eh!  
-Obvio enana, claro que si –solo reímos y nos dirigimos al living para seguir bebiendo aquel riquísimo café.

* * *

Capitulo #2: Despidiendo de Casa

_Con Jasper nos conocemos hace un año y medio, vive a una cuadra de mi casa. Fue un encuentro medio raro. Yo venía de una profesora de canto con todas las partituras y letras en mano y fue ahí cuando me lo lleve puesto. Me acuerdo que me pidió perdón como veinte veces, y me acompaño a mi casa. Desde ese día nos encontrábamos en todos lados y siempre teníamos algo de que hablar. Es un gran chico y aprendí a quererlo mucho. Con mi hermano no se lleva muy bien, pero seamos sinceros, ¿Quien se lleva bien con mi hermano? En un rato salgo para la estación de ómnibus, me tengo que tomar el micro a Bahía Blanca de las 14.30 hs. En quince minutos voy a salir, igual me alcanza mama con el auto. A mi viejo solamente lo vi a la mañana, antes de irse a trabajar y ni siquiera me deseo suerte por este primer día. El que no me llamo es Jacob, raro de el porque es demasiado absorbente. Desde anoche que me agarro un pánico extraño, nose que será. Me puse a pensar en el viaje, en la academia para ver si me aceptaban o no. Pensé con que personas compartiría cuarto, hombres o mujeres. También se me cruzo por la mente lo que ayer dijo Jazz, seguro que hay muchos chicos lindos. Pero mejor, todas esas preguntas las dejo para cuando llegue allá. Total, ya me estoy despidiendo de casa. Besos, Bella._

-Cuidate hija. Pórtate bien, si?- mientras me acomodaba la campera blanca que llevaba puesta  
-Si mama. Pero para un poco, tengo dieciocho años, se cuidarme sola  
-Sí, pero por las dudas. No hables con desconocidos. Ojo con los hombres  
-Mama, por dios!  
-Bueno, perdón, sabes que odio las despedidas. Mucha suerte hija, te quiero –acaricio mi mejilla  
-Yo también mami –solo le di un pequeño beso en su cachete, hasta que sentí sonar mi celular y atendí aquel llamado, luego de mirar la pantalla- Jazz…  
-Bells, ya te estás yendo no?  
-Sí, está por llegar el micro –mire hacia lo lejos y comprobé que el vehículo se aproximaba-  
-Bueno, suerte enana. Acordate que yo salgo a la noche, así que por allá estaré a la mañana  
-Entonces te voy a estar esperando grandulon, te quiero  
-Igual yo, besos –y corto el llamado

Lleve mi celular nuevamente al bolsillo de mi campera, para luego darle un último abrazo a mi mama y subir al micro que ya estaba estacionado ahí. Después de mostrarle al guardia los pasajes, subí al segundo piso del vehículo y me senté en un asiento del lado izquierdo contra la ventanilla. Cuando comenzó su recorrido, abrí un pequeño bolso que siempre llevaba conmigo y saque mi i-pod para escuchar la música que tanto me gusta. Sentí como alguien se colocaba a mi lado, en el asiento vacío, y gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Me puedo sentar acá o está ocupado? –me dijo mientras me miraba  
-No, estoy sola. Sentate, no hay problema –me limite a contestar para que se coloque a mi lado  
-Que escuchas? –me dijo con total confianza  
-…Oasis  
-Enserio? A mi también me gusta ese grupo. Es mas –saca del bolsillo de su jean un celular- tengo las canciones acá  
-Ah –y reí. Sinceramente, no sabía que decir  
-Y… a dónde vas?  
-A Bahía Blanca, a una academia de canto  
-Jodeme, me encantan las coincidencias. Yo también voy para allá –sonriendo  
-Bueno, entonces nos vamos a ver  
-Ajá –apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro- como es tu nombre?  
-Isabella, el tuyo?  
-Rosalie –me estrecho la mano- un gusto. Pero decime Rose –me guiño el ojo

-Como los Capitulos son cortos los voy a ir subiendo de a dos ;), esta historia recien empieza, soy nueva en esto y nada espero que les guste...-


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Steph blablabla...

Capitulo #3: Bienvenida

_Estuvimos hablando con Rosalie durante todo el viaje, y la verdad que se me hizo muy corto. Cuando llegamos a Bahía Blanca, bajamos y decidimos ir juntas, total era el mismo destino. La academia es enorme. Son dos pisos; en planta baja esta el hall y la cocina. En el primer piso algunas habitaciones y dos salas las cuales se brindan clase de canto y actuación. Y en el segundo piso hay baile e instrumentación también con otras habitaciones. Apenas entramos, nos atendió una profesora de nose que materia y nos dio la habitación 28 en el primer piso. Por suerte voy a estar con Rosalie, aunque las cuartos son de a tres y todavía no llego el o la otra persona. Hay tres camas, un baño re lindo y bastante amplio, y en diagonal, una tele. Por ahora me voy sintiendo cómoda. Me tengo que poner a acomodar las cosas del bolso y esperar a Rose que fue a ver la cocina de la academia. Besos, Bella._

-Dios! No sabes lo que es la cocina –se sentó en la cama que está al lado de la mía- y ni te cuento los bombones que vi  
-Ah, sí? –solo reí, mientras sacaba algunas cosas de mi gran bolso- mucha gente, no?  
-Sí, demasiada. Por suerte hay mucho hombre en puerta y bien servido. –Miro la fotografía que había colocado en la mesa de luz que estaba en el medio de las dos camas- es tu novio?  
-Ese? No, nada que ver. Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. De mi novio no traje  
-Ah, entonces tenes novio. Porque no trajiste?  
-No me estoy llevando muy bien con él  
-Mucha discusión? –solo asentí con mi cabeza- entiendo, y más feo es cuando discutís y no queres gritarle porque lo amas –no conteste, me quede cayada- que… no, no lo amas?  
-Te soy sincera? Nose lo que siento últimamente por él. Mejor... –me levante de la cama para dirigirme al placard- voy a acomodar la ropa  
-Ok. Sos muy ordenada, no? –miraba mi bolso que estaba todo bien prolijo  
-Sí, mucho –y reí- vos no?  
-Excesiva compulsiva me dicen –volví a reir y se coloco a mi lado- dale que te ayudo y dividimos el placard en tres.  
-Dale –solo dije y comenzamos a acomodar todo en su lugar. Gire mi cabeza, y no dudo que Rosalie haya hecho lo mismo, después de sentir un gran golpe y ver caer dos bolsos sobre el piso  
-Al fin! –solo sentimos escuchar, hasta que apareció la otra persona que compartiríamos habitación- pensé que no llegaba mas –nos miro- hola, ustedes son mis compañeras de cuarto?  
-Así es –dijo- yo soy Rosalie y ella Isabella. Bienvenida –estrecho la mano  
-Gracias, yo soy Alice –alejo mi mano y me dio un fuerte abrazo, en ese momento sentí algo fuerte en mi pecho quedándome tildada mirando un punto fijo- estas bien?  
-Sí, todo bien. Se me nublo la vista, nada mas –mentí  
-Esa es mi cama? –dijo, señalando la tercer cama contra la ventana  
-Si –le dije- si no te gusta cambiamos  
-Na, todo bien –se sentó en ella y comenzó a rebotar- pensé que iba a llegar tarde. La densa de mi cuñada no salía del baño  
-Te llevas mal con ella? –dijo Rosalie mientras seguía ayudándome con la ropa  
-Algo, es media insoportable –agarro el cuadro que estaba en mi mesita- y este chico?  
-Un amigo –contesté- viene mañana a la mañana –la mire y note los ojos clavados en aquella foto- te gusta?  
-Eh? No, nada que ver. Solo miraba, muy linda foto –y la volvió a dejar donde estaba- vieron que ahora hay una fiesta de bienvenida? Es para anotarse en los roles que cada uno quiere estudiar y después baile y mucho alcohol –dijo divertida  
-La verdad, el alcohol no me va.  
-A mi tampoco –dije sentándome en la cama.  
-Y yoni? Lo odio chicas –río- pero quería decir algo.

Ayudamos a Alice a acomodar también sus cosas en el armario, aunque nos llevo mucho más tiempo ya que tenía muchisima ropa, todavía no entendía como le podia entrar todo eso en dos bolsos, aunque la conosca de hace una hora ya se que es super fan de la moda, todo lo contrario a mi. Después de eso, nos bañamos de a una para vestirnos y salir hacia el hall de la academia. Ya estaba lleno de gente, chicos y chicas, todos bailando y tomando de los vasos que provenían de la cocina. Primero fuimos a anotarnos en las materias que íbamos a estudiar y practicar, y después fuimos al centro de la pista a bailar. Alice, en un momento, desapareció y la vimos colgada de otro chico llenándolo de besos en el cachete. Solo nos reímos y seguimos bailando nosotras dos. Llego un momento que las piernas no me daban mas, aparte estaba muy cansada del viaje. Fui hasta la cocina, que estaba con las luces apagadas y un pequeño destello de color verde y azul, y me serví jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-Permiso, me servís jugo petiza? –escuche decir de alguien que recién entraba  
-Perdón? –gire mi cabeza sin tener una gran vista ya que mucho no se veía –servite vos flaco  
-Ey! Qué carácter podrido –agarro la jarra y se sirvió él  
-No es de carácter podrido, que me tenes que me tenes que decir petiza si ni me conoces  
-Te duele la verdad? – y rió  
-Que tarado que sos –me cruce de brazos. Desvié mi mirada y vi como Alice entraba a la cocina buscando algo o alguien  
-Acá estas tontito! –y abrazo al chico desde el cuello- que hacías con ella?  
-Eh… nada, solo hablamos dos palabras –le dije preocupada. Evidentemente, era el novio  
-Na, todo bien Bellita –y sonrió- te lo saco, bye!  
-Chau peti –me dijo él y se alejó junto a Alice

Diosa mío, que pibe insoportable. Menos mal que no le vi la cara, sino le iba a quedar despareja. El baile habrá terminado a eso de las tres de la mañana. Para subir al primer piso, con las chicas, nos sacamos los zapatos. Al entrar nos tiramos las tres, cada uno, en su cama.

-Dios! No me dan más los pies –acotó Rose mientras miraba el techo  
-Si, a mi me duele todo –dijo Alice masajeándose sus pies  
-Y también como para que no te duela. Contanos che, quien era ese chico? –dijo  
-Que chico? –logrando sentarse en la cama  
-Con el que tanto bailabas y besabas –aclaré  
-Ah! Ese?  
-Sí, ese! Es tu novio, no? se nota la química –opinó Rose, para que solo Alice logre reir  
-De que te reis? –pregunte, sin entender  
-No es mi novio chicas, es mi hermano –sonriendo divertida

* * *

Capitulo #4: Mi nombre es

_Las chicas ya se durmieron, y yo tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo. Pienso en mi mama, en Jasper que ni me llamo, y en la mala noticia que recibí de Jacob. Va a empezar con la academia, no puede ser que nunca me lo pueda despegar! Les conté a las chicas y me dieron varios consejos, de los cuales voy a implementar algunos. Alice nos conto un poco de su hermano, el cual no nos dijo el nombre, y con Rose lo llamamos el __chico x__, jaja. Creo que con estas nuevas compañeras de cuarto me voy a llevar bastante bien. Al menos nos divertimos mucho y tenemos siempre de que hablar. Me olvide de contar! Cuando la vi por primera vez a Alice, sentí algo raro en el pecho, como un agujero. La verdad, que muy raro, pero no conté nada, sino iba a quedar como media chapa. Mañana… bah, hoy empezamos con las clases en que cada uno se anoto. Yo elegí canto, que lo amo, baile e instrumentación en donde me puse en guitarra y piano. Rose me conto que eligió canto, baile y actuación, y Alice lo mismo menos actuación ya que se anoto en piano. Después del desayuno nos van a presentar a los profesores, lo único que pido es que sean buena onda y que sepan enseñar. Bueno, mejor dejo de escribir porque se me cierran los ojos y tengo que levantarme a las nueve y media. Besos, Bella._

-No tienen sueño, che? –nos pregunto Rose mientras desayunábamos en una de las mesas del comedor  
-Yo sí, me quede escribiendo hasta tarde –y tome un sorbo de mi leche  
-Escribís canciones? –me consulto Alice  
-No, tengo un diario que me regalo mi abuela de Italia. Pero también soy de escribir canciones. Todo depende de lo que sienta  
-Ay que divina! –dijo sonriendo Alice- ya escribiste alguna?  
-Sí, varias, pero las tengo todas guardadas. En cuanto pueda, les hago una a ustedes –y les sonreí para que ellas hagan lo mismo. La puerta del comedor se abrió y vi entrar a la persona que tanto ansiaba ver- Jazz! –me levante para correr y abrazarlo  
-Bells, como estas? –y me siguió aquel abrazo  
-Re bien –sin dejar de sonreír- y ahora que estas aca, mucho mejor  
-Jasper! Que haces? –y vi como una persona, la cual no reconocí, lo abrazó muy amistoso. Cuando se separó, me miro- peti?  
-Tu voz –lo reconocí- que no me digas peti, tarado!  
-Hermanito! –apareció Alice y consiguió darle un beso en la mejilla- que pasa?  
-Que el mal humor de tu amiga es mucho –dijo, canchero  
-Disculpame, pero no tenes porque andar poniendo apodo si ni me conoces  
-Bueno Bella, tampoco para tanto –dijo pasivo Jasper- preséntense y listo  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Jazz. Mi nombre es Edward –y beso mi mejilla para que, nuevamente, ese agujero apareciera en mi pecho. Un extraño sentimiento se repetía en mi- Ey, estas bien? Te quedaste tildada –chasqueó sus dedos  
-Si… si, perdón. Mi nombre es Is…  
-Isabella, lo sé –me interrumpió  
-Si lo sabías, entonces porque me seguís diciendo peti? –dije seria  
-Me encanta –rió y salió junto a un amigo que estaba a su lado y Jazz, después de un 'te quiero' hacia a mi, los siguió  
-Que tarado –dije mientras lo miraba  
-Ey que es mi hermano! –rió- siempre es asi con la gente que recién conoce, pero es buen chico. Lástima que elige para el traste. Esa que está ahí –me señaló- es la novia  
-Ah, es linda  
-Por fuera, pero por dentro está podrida. Seguimos desayunando?  
-Sí, dale. Dejamos sola a Rose –y salimos hacia la mesa

Rosalie nos reprocho varias veces sobre como la dejamos colgada. Pero bueno, nos entendió. Cuando terminamos de comer las tostadas con mermeladas, fuimos todos los chicos de la academia al salón de baile, donde iban a presentar a nuestros profesores.

-Hola chicas. Bueno, nos vamos a presentar y después van ustedes. Mi nombre es Laurent y soy el profesor de actuación. Vi a varios anotados en las planillas y les puedo asegurar que la van a pasar muy bien, y muy bien, y más conmigo, obvio –reímos todos. Parecía muy copado  
-Buenos días chicos y chicas, yo soy la profesora de canto, mi nombre es Esme. Me encontré, también, con mucha gente en mi materia, y me alegra. Soy de combinar muchas melodías y armar dúos y shows para cada final de mes. Todo a su tiempo, claro –aclaró  
-Bueno, hola. Mi nombre es Jane, y soy la profesora de baile. En las planillas también vi mucha gente anotada, pero demasiadas mujeres. Me gustaría que los hombres se sumen, porque armo parejas de baile y capás que nos mandamos algún concursito para divertirnos –y sonrió. Ella también me cayó bastante bien  
-Y bueh, ultimo yo como cola de perro –reímos todos- Mi nombre es Kate, yo brindo las clases de instrumentación que están divididas en dos. Por un lado guitarra y por otro piano. Ustedes eligen el que quieren, pero si desean los dos no hay problema. Hay oportunidades para todos acá.  
-Lo único que queremos es que la pasen bien y se diviertan, pero que aprendan –acotó el único profesor varón- se sienten listos para empezar?

* * *

Aca otro capitulo, espero que la historia les guste y dejen varios Views! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen blabla...

Capitulo #5: Celos, enojo y lágrimas

_Estoy esperando a Alice que se termine de bañar, entonces aprovecho y escribo un poco. La verdad que los profesores me cayeron de diez. Parecen todos muy buena onda. Ya nos dieron los horarios bien repartidos de cada materia. Lunes y martes, clases de baile. Miércoles y jueves, clases de canto. Viernes y sábados, clase de actuación e instrumentación. Y los domingos, descanso para todos. Aproveché la mañana para hablar con Jazz y me conto que conoce a Edward del barrio y del club. La verdad, nunca lo había visto, pero debo decir que cuando me saludo volví a sentir ese agujero en mi pecho. Nose que me pasa últimamente, es todo demasiado raro, pero bueno, dejo para más tarde mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Mejor voy preparando las carpetas para la clase de canto de hoy, que es con la que empezamos. Besos, Bella._

-Alli, estas aca? –pregunto alguien al entrar a la habitación- ah, estas vos peti  
-Y seguís, seguís. Lo tuyo es tremendo –dije sentada desde mi cama  
-Bueno, entonces decime tu apodo –y se sentó a mi lado  
-Isabella  
-No, no, dije apodo. No me gusta mucho la formalidad  
-Dame un motivo por el cual tenga que darte mi apodo. Tendría que haber mucha confianza, no?  
-Y… vamos a ser compañeritos. Y si no queres que te siga diciendo petiza, va a ser mejor que me lo digas  
-Está bien –y solo reí- Bella, me dicen  
-Bueno, entonces un gusto señorita Bella –y estrechó su mano para que yo la agarre  
-Ok –sin dejar de sonreír  
-Viste que tan malo no soy? –simplemente, baje mi cabeza  
-Perdón? –dijo, apareciendo Alice tapada con un toallon- que haces aca vos?  
-Vos que haces asi querida! –se levantó sobresaltado para colocarle una campera que él llevaba puesta  
-Para Edward! –rió- tampoco la pavada –me miro- es re cuida  
-Por lo menos te demuestra que te quiere –baje mi cabeza- el mio ni eso  
-Ey, porque lo decis? –me consulto la duende después de agarrar mi mentón  
-No, por nada, dejá –me paré disimulando- vamos a canto?  
-Ajá, pero… si algún dia te queres descargar, acordate que ya tenes nuevos amigos y podes confiar plenamente en nosotros –respondió Alice

Les sonreí, para luego esperar que la duendecilla se termine de alistar, para salir hacia el salón de canto que estaba en el mismo piso. Ya había varios chicos sentados en el suelo y la profesora ya parada enfrente a todos. Me coloqué en el medio de mis dos nuevas compañeras, al lado de ellas se encontraba Jazz, también estaba Edward, en verdad, parecía un gran pibe. Comenzó la clase y lo primero que hicimos fue presentarnos y decir el porqué del cual asistíamos ahí. Cada uno pasó al frente y agarraba una hoja que entregaba Esme con letras de canciones. A mi me toco 'Nos veremos otra vez' de Serú Giran, me encanta ese tema. Después de los aplausos que recibí, y de dos horas de clase, salimos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Yo me desvié para la cocina ya que tenía muchísima sed.

-Bella? –pregunto alguien desde atrás mio  
-Jacob… -al darme media vuelta lo vi, y tragué un poco de saliva, preocupada- que, que haces aca?  
-Ni un hola me vas a decir? Sabias que venia  
-Sí, pero no pensé que tan rápido  
-Perdón? Que planteos son esos? Soy tu novio Isabella  
-Sabes que no me gusta que me sigan a todos lados  
-Perdón, para la próxima la tengo más clara  
-Bueno, me voy a mi habitación –quise salir, pero me agarro del brazo  
-No me pensas mostrar la academia?  
-Los profesores se encargan de eso –dije- aparte, recién salgo de una clase y estoy media cansada, perdona  
-Está bien, como digas, después no me busques –y salió  
-Ay que insoportable que es! –sonó mi celular y decidí atender, aunque mucho no quería- James, que pasa?... y que queres que haga?... Si, ya sé que mañana es su cumpleaños, pero no voy a ir… No James, no voy a ir –ya enojada- me importa un carajo lo que piense papa! Pero acabo de empezar con la academia y no… -justo me interrumpió- ya sé que no quiere que este acá, pero porque todo lo que yo hago está mal, y vos también, sos igual que el… Si, decime lo que quieras, a ustedes dos ya no los siento mi familia, la única que me da pena es mama porque la deje sola… Andate a la mierda James –corte y rompí en llanto

El celular salió disparando hacia un rincón lejano de la cocina, me deslice sobre la mesada para caer al piso y abrazarme a mis rodillas. Sentía como mis ojos hervían de tanta lágrima que dejaba caer. Ni celos, ni enojo, solo era bronca. Odio a mi hermano de la misma manera que él me odia a mí. Nunca le demostré celos, nunca me enoje con él. Era, fue y será el primero de la familia, pero su desprecio conmigo es demasiado. Y yo, como una tonta, lloraba a lágrima suelta. No sé porque, ya que él no se merece mi llanto. Pero la bronca me sobrepasa, entonces lo único que me sale es llorar. Solo quiero a alguien, no importa a quien, pero alguien que me brinde algo que necesito en este momento.

-Peti… -escuche decir de alguien que entraba al lugar. Se arrodillo a mi lado y agarró, con una mano, mi cara para que pueda ver mis ojos como se encontraban rojos. Y yo comprobé de quien se trataba- ey, que pasa?  
-Me abrazas? – le pedí, sin dejar de llorar, y él me obedeció para rodearme con sus dos brazos

* * *

Capitulo #6: Hermanos

-Me vas a contar el porqué de esas lagrimas? –me pregunto después de darme un vaso con agua  
-Nada, la familia –y deje el vaso sobre el piso- me llamó mi hermano y no me llevo nada bien con él  
-Digamos que entre hermanos, las relaciones, no son muy buenas  
-La tuya con Alice si –lo mire  
-Yo creo que eso viene de cuna. Cada discusión o problema familiar que había en casa, nos unía más  
-Bueno, con mi hermano todo lo contrario. Pero no quiero hablar más del tema… - bajé mi cabeza para observar el suelo  
-Pero acordate que cuando necesites llorar o descargarte tenes a tus amigas y a mí que no muerdo –solo reí  
-Gracias Edward –lo miré para sonreírle  
- De nada peti  
-Ya te dije que me dicen Bella  
-Pero me va mas peti –reímos juntos  
-Ah bueno, y quien es el señorito? –pregunto una voz al entrar a la cocina, y cuando levante la vista, noté que era Jacob  
-Em… -me levante- el es Edward, y él es...  
-Jacob –me interrumpió- el novio- y le estrechó la mano  
-Ah, un gusto. No sabía que estabas de novia  
-Pero ahora lo sabes –prepotente  
-Bueh, ya esta, vamos por favor? –salí junto a Jacob, pero no pude ver donde había ido Edward

_Pasé una tarde bastante fulera. Hace un rato salimos de la segunda clase de canto del día. Nos tocó pasar en dúos y yo fui con Rose. Ali pasó con su hermano. Si que se llevan bien esos dos eh! Por suerte Jacob se anotó solo en actuación y guitarra, asi que no lo escucho en esta clase. Aparte, muy lindo no canta, pero mejor que no lea esto. El que si canta muy lindo, es Edward, tiene una voz rasposa muy dulce. Alice también, bien cálida y suave. Y ya tenemos un trabajo para la clase que viene. Hay que buscar y anotar cinco canciones que gusten mucho y elegir una para cantarla entera con la guitarra, ya que se va a mezclar la clase de Esme con la de Kate. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi papa, la verdad que no me emociona para nada. Después de todas las cosas que me hizo, para mí, ni existe. Les conté a las chicas de la aparición de Jacob, y me dijeron que aproveche ahora para dejarlo, pero nose, tengo un poco de miedo. Igual después veo. Uy! Son las ocho, me tengo que ir a cenar. Besos, Bella._

-Caño, caño, caño y más caño –repetía Rose ya sentada en unas de las mesas del comedor con el plato de comida servido  
-Ay para nena, pareces alzada! –afirmó la duende que estaba frente a ella  
-Pero chicas, uno más bueno que el otro. Si de aca no salís con novio es porque sos una tarada importante –desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de los varones- ese, ese chico es re lindo  
-Jazz? –pregunté, a punto de estallar en risa- te gusta Jasper?  
-No tonta –contestó- el que está al lado  
- Emmett McCarty su nombre –dijo Alice y comió un bocado de tarta de jamón y queso- amigo de mi hermano. Lamentablemente, tiene novia. Irina es la chica  
-Me estas jodiendo –sorprendida, dijo la rubia- loco, siempre me enamoro mal che!  
-Bueno, como antes dijiste, hay muchos hombres aca –y le guiñé el ojo  
-Cuñadita –escuché decir- me puedo sentar con vos y tus amigas?  
-No –respondió, seriamente, Alice

-Ok, gracias –y se sentó en una punta- veni Iri –haciéndole lugar a su compañera- no nos vas a presentar Alli?  
-Bueh –revoleó los ojos- ellas son Isabella y Rosalie. Y ellas Tanya e Irina, las novias de mi hermano y Emmett

-Aaa mira vos! –dijo Rose, mirandolas de arriba a abajo-  
-Y bueno, cuéntenme algo che –dijo Tanya- alguna de novia? Bueh, vos Ali no podes decir mucho porque la verdad que tu hermano te tiene bastante cortita  
-Sí, demasiado insoportable, porque será no? –y la miró seriamente. Un poco más y la comía con los ojos  
-La verdad… -me miró- me muero, que chiquitita que sos! –y me tocó el pelo  
-Já, que divina –dije, sarcástica- tarada –en voz baja mirando mi plato, por suerte no escuchó  
-Me pasas la sal, Ali? –estiró su brazo  
-Sí, claro –le respondió. Y vi como daba un par de vueltas al salero para que quede flojo, y se lo entregó a Tanya  
-Gracias gordi – y al desparramar un poco, toda la sal del recipiente cayó sobre la comida. Comenzamos, las tres, a reír a carcajadas  
-De nada, gordi –la imitó la duende, para seguir riendo

* * *

Me colgué con la novela, perdonenme lo que pasa es que el cole me tiene totalmente loca, gracias por todos los mensajes que dejan! un beso gente y veo si hoy subo otro más ya que estoy super adelantada con la nove y estoy re atrasada subiendola JAJA.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes no son de mi autoria, blabla...

Capitulo #7: Todo Pasa

_Como me reí anoche cuando volvimos de cenar! Lástima que después Alice se agarro de las mechas con Tanya, pero llegaron Edward con sus amigos y las separon. Cuando volvimos al cuarto nos contó a Rose y a mí porque el odio con su cuñada. Al principio se llevaban bien, pero le hizo algo a Edward lo cual no le gusto nada. No nos dijo bien lo que paso, pero eso logro que Alice la odie cada día un poco más. Pero lo peor de todo es que el nunca le creyó a su hermana con lo que había visto. Así que, supuestamente, fue algo muy malo. Son las 14.30 hs, hace un rato terminamos de almorzar y ya nos tenemos que ir a clase de instrumentación. Vi que en la planilla se anoto Jacob en guitarra, me quiero morir! Pero también vi que se anoto Jazz, Emm, Alli y Edward. Se asomaron a mi cuarto para avisarme que ya empieza la clase. Besos, Bella._

-En que te anotaste Bells? –me pregunto la duende, compañera de mi cuarto  
-En piano y guitarra –contesté  
-Ah, los dos. No, yo nada más en piano. Igual que mi hermano  
-No sabía que tocaban el piano  
-Sí, hace dos años asistimos a esta academia, aunque con Ed aprendimos a tocar desde chicos  
-Sí, yo también, de chica –aclaré  
-Eddie! –grito Alice al ver que su hermano se sentaba a su lado y yo solamente reí por como lo llamo  
-De que te reís peti? –me preguntó después de haberme saludado con un beso en la mejilla  
-De cómo te dijo –y seguí riendo cada vez con más ganas  
-Ah, graciosa –dijo sarcástico  
-Siempre le dijimos así, desde chiquito –acotó su hermana  
-Perdón, pero me causo mucho –respondí, más calmada  
-No, no pasa nada. Pero te ganaste a que te siga diciendo petiza eh!  
-Igual me lo seguís diciendo  
-Pero la cosa puede ir empeorando… chichoncito –y me sonrió canchero  
-Ah no, te zarpaste. Sos un zarpado –media malhumorada  
-Ey, ey –y rió- tampoco para tanto che! –dijo Alice, calmando la situación  
-Buenas amor –dijo Jacob apareciendo en la ronda y besó mis labios  
-Buenas –respondí secamente  
-Todo bien chicos? –pregunto, generalizando, pero nadie respondió  
-Si… si –mintiendo. Y fue ahí cuando Alli me codeó el brazo y guiño su ojo insinuando lo que yo ya sabía que debía hacer  
-Bueno chicos, basta, basta! –gritó, aplaudiendo, Kate, la profesora – pueden dejar de hablar, plis? Bueh, volví a releer las planillas y están muy bien divididas en los dos instrumentos. Y como están en parejas, voy a hacer parejas –y rió- no es que sea Cupido, no, no. pero como primer trabajo para presentar va a ser en pareja las cuales voy a elegir yo  
-En qué consiste el trabajo? –preguntó una chica que estaba allí sentada  
-Simple –respondió la profe- arreglamos anoche con Esme, la profe de canto, unir las dos materias para este primer trabajo. Aparte, para irnos conociendo un poco entre todos. Ustedes eligen la canción que deseen con el instrumento que quieran  
-Ok, y vos decís ahora como van los grupos? –consulto Jazz, que lo tenía atrás mío abrazándome de la cintura  
-Sí, ya se lo digo –y agarró unas hojas para comenzar a leer- Pérez con González. Mendoza con Cicutti. Black con… Buganza –respiré aliviada al enterarme que Jacob no estaría conmigo, ya que algunos grupos eran mixtos- Swan con Cullen  
-Ay, estamos juntas Alli –le dije, sabía que ese era su apellido  
-No, no mi amor –interrumpió la profesora- Swan con Cullen Edward. Ella está con Withlock, osea, en el trabajo. No mal interpreten  
-Estamos juntos sopeti –y rió, lo cual a mi no me causo para nada y lo mire seriamente  
-Bueno chicos, me van a dejar seguir dictando? López con McCarty… -y prosiguió dictando

Salimos del salón y cada uno fue a su cuarto. Ya, en el nuestro, estaba Rose que recién terminaba de bañarse.

-Y como estuvo la primera clase de instrumento? –preguntó  
-Bien, ya tenemos un trabajo para hacer de a dos –respondí  
-Uh, genial! Y están juntas? –mientras buscaba las zapatillas en el placard  
-No –dijo Alli- yo estoy con Jasper. Y ella está con mi hermano  
-Y tu el amigo de tu hermano Alli con quien esta?  
-Emm? Con otra chica. Una morocha –contó Alice.

-Es linda?  
-Que vamos a saber nosotras Rose! –continuó Alli, con un tono más alto- cada pregunta haces! –y en ese momento se escucharon dos golpes en la puertas- ay, quien va?  
-Deja, yo voy –dije, mientras reía por esa pequeña discusión entre las chicas. Cuando llegue a la puerta, la abrí- Jacob  
-Sí, yo… -dijo, al mirarme, y me agarró del brazo para sacarme al pasillo y cerrar la puerta del cuarto  
-Que pasa? –pregunte sin entender  
-Eso mismo pregunto yo, que te pasa?  
-Nada –mentí- que me va a pasar?  
-Estas rara, muy rara  
-Bueno, nose. Me dejas con las chicas por favor?  
-No –y volvió a agarrarme del brazo- decime que te pasa  
-Me estas lastimando Jacob  
-Decime que te pasa y te suelto  
-Sabes lo que pasa? Sabes? –Levantando el tono de voz, ya estaba muy enojada- me cansé, me cansé de todo. No quiero estar más con vos, eso pasa –y noté en él una mirada llena de enojo, la cual me asusté mucho y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos- soltame… -quebrada  
-Estas con otro? –preguntó  
-No… soltame  
-Me estas mintiendo –gritando- con quien estas? Decime! Por quien me dejaste? –y cada vez agarraba mas fuerte mi brazo  
-Ey, que haces flaco? –escuché decir de alguien- soltala –y agarró el brazo de Jacob para tirarlo hacia abajo y ahí noté quien me había defendido: Edward.

* * *

Capitulo #8: Gustos son Gustos

-Perdoname, vos que tenes que meterte? –contestó, brusco, Jacob  
-Es una mujer, no se les pega, sabes? Eso es de cobarde  
-No te metas, es problema mio y de ella. Que, sos el novio ahora?  
-No, somos compañeros, casi amigos. Y si no fuera nada de eso, igual la defendería. Andate, dale  
-Me dejaste por este, no? –preguntó Jacob  
-No seas idiota –contesté- no escuchaste lo que dijo?  
-Sí, escuché y entendí todo muy bien –y se fue dejándonos solos  
-Medio loquito, no? –Me consultó Edward- bueno, discusiones de pareja las tiene cualquiera  
-Lo dejé –y bajé mi cabeza- no iba bien la cosa  
-No, dejá, no me expliques nada. Entremos a tu cuarto –y posó su mano en mi hombro y abrimos la puerta de la habitación que compartía con las otras dos mujeres- ustedes no escucharon los gritos? –preguntó a las dos  
-No, que gritos? –dijo Rosalie, algo desentendida  
-Discutí con Jacob y… le corté  
-Me estas jodiendo –impresionada, Alice se paró de la cama en que estaba sentada y me abrazó muy contenta- ay, te felicito Bells!  
-Sí, hiciste muy bien Bella –opinó nuevamente la rubia  
-Perdón que me meta –interrumpió Edward, que había quedado ahí parado- pero ustedes dos la hicieron cortar con el novio? Yo no lo puedo creer, porque siempre se meten en las relaciones de noviazgo de los demás?  
-No, no te enojes con ellas. Me ayudaron para bien, quería estar sola –aclaré  
-Obvio, aparte somos sus amigas. Y vos también tendrías que dejarte ayudar hermanito –y se le acercó para abrazarlo de la cintura  
-No jodas Alice. Me voy a mi cuarto que los chicos me esperan  
-Pará, pará! –lo frenó Rosalie- vos compartís el cuarto con Emmett?  
-Sí, y con Jazz. Porque? –pensó- na, te gusta Emmett? –y rió  
-Ay, que malo! –y la duende golpeó su brazo- que tiene si le gusta? Gustos son gustos  
-Por eso mismo, entonces no te metas conmigo y Tanya  
-Pero Edd! –reprochó Alice  
-Shh! Me voy… me fui –y salió del cuarto  
-Dios, que terco que es!  
-Bueno, dejalo Alli. Capas que se siente cómodo con ella –opiné  
-Te puedo asegurar que no. Pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero hablar de ella  
-Ok, yo tengo un tema para sacar –dijo Rosalie mientras se peinaba el cabello mojado- y es para Bells. Que onda con Edd?  
-Yo? –y la miré sorprendida- nada, es solo un compañero de materias. Aparte no da, es el hermano de Alli  
-Y que tiene que ver? –Consultó ella- te prefiero mil veces a vos antes que a ese gato mal estacionado  
-No, no, pero enserio, nada con el eh!  
-Solo pregunté, como a veces están juntos y te defiende  
-Pero cualquiera me puede defender. Somos compañeros, enserio  
-Sí, sabemos Bella. Aparte mi hermano está en la edad del pavo  
-Un pavo lindo diría yo –acotó otra vez Rose- digo, porque es re lindo chicas  
-Y si, es mi hermano viste. Aparte, no hace mucho se rapó y está más lindo. Vos que decis Belli?  
-Sí, puede ser. No te digo que es feo, porque es muy lindo, pero no es mi estilo  
-Mejor no hablemos de estilo y durmamos porque mañana tenemos un día largo  
-Sí, hay que empezar con el trabajo de instrumentación –recordó Alice mientras se metía en la cama  
-Y yo tengo que practicar escenas de actuación con un rubio hermoso. No saben lo que es chicas! Ah, Edd también está conmigo en el escenario  
-Ajá, se anotó en todas las materias –ya a punto de dormir contesto Alice  
-Multiacción tu hermano –opiné y reí  
-Eso parece. No te acostas Bella?  
-Sí, iba a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar y volvía  
-Ah, bueno, dale, anda. Seguramente cuando regreses vamos a estar en el quinto sueño .y reímos por lo que había dicho Rosalie

Bajé a la cocina y busqué un vaso y coloqué leche en él. Llevaba puesto mi pijama y unas pantuflas que me regaló mi abuela. Cuando fui subiendo las escaleras, escuché una melodía conocida por mí. Entonces, recordé que esa canción la tocaba yo cuando era chica. Seguí el recorrido de donde venía la música hasta llegar al salón de instrumentación. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a lo lejos con un piano y Edward tocando las teclas de éste. Estaba muy concentrado con cada nota y utilizaba las dos manos. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Coloqué mi mano sobre ese hermoso piano y seguí la melodía con mis dedos.

-Peti, que haces aca? –dejó de tocar  
-Fui a la cocina y escuché el piano. En realidad esa canción… me suena muy conocida. Me acuerdo que la escuchaba de chica  
-Bueno, yo también con mi hermana la tocábamos en el piano de mi casa  
-Ah –me limité a contestar- no podes dormir?  
-No tenía muchas ganas. Me gusta más tocar el piano, me tranquiliza mucho y me hace olvidar los malos momentos que pasé  
-Porque? Te paso algo?  
-Mi hermana, tiene razón. Yo nose si estoy bien al lado de Tanya. Tendría que haber hecho como vos  
-Pero es distinto  
-No, es lo mismo –cuestionó  
-Te puedo asegurar que es muy distinto –dije- yo nose lo que pasó con tu novia, pero según lo que nos contó Alli, fue algo muy malo. Y no te enojes con ella, porque capas necesitaba contarlo alguien. Lo que sé es que te quiere mucho y siempre te va a cuidar, es tu hermana –sonreí- por eso, me parece, que nunca te mentiría, siempre va a ir con la verdad, pero porque sos vos  
-Sí, tenes razón, yo también la amo a ella. Tendría que darle más bola de vez en cuando  
-Aprovechala, ya que tenes una sola  
-Vos también tenes un hermano  
-Pero es lo mismo que nada –bajé mi cabeza  
-Ey, no flaquees –me agarró del mentón- si tanto te jode, ignóralo. A veces eso es lo mejor, aunque sea malo  
-Gracias –sonreí  
-De nada. Bueno, mejor me voy volviendo –se paró- y gracias a vos también –besó mi mejilla con gran dulzura- sos muy buena mina peti –me guiño su ojo y salió del salón

* * *

Capitulo #9: Invitaciones

Nos levantamos temprano y fuimos al comedor para desayunar. Ahí vi a Jacob mirándome fijo, me dio un poco de miedo. Al rato apareció Jasper, que por cierto, saludo muy cariñoso a Alice. Después me saludo a mi dándome un gran abrazo como es común de él. Y dejo para lo último a Rosalie. Entonces, después, se fue a sentar al lado de Edward y, su amigo, Emmett, el cual Rose no dejaba de mirar. Después del gran desayuno, teníamos clase de instrumentación otra vez. Me fui con Alice hasta el salón donde se dicta esa materia y nos sentamos en el piso para escuchar a las profesoras.  
-Desayunaron bien chicos? –pregunto Esme, la profe de canto y todos respondimos con un 'si'  
-Genial, bueno, aca como ven, esta Esme. Ustedes saben que vamos a empezar con este primer trabajo practico de a dos, y ya están todos divididos para empezarlo. Lo que tienen que hacer es elegir el instrumento y la canción que desean, pero grupal que sea, nada de discusiones plis –rogo Kate, encargada de esta idea  
-Compa, permiso –pidió Edward, sentándose a mi lado- tenemos que trabajar juntitos  
-Asi parece  
-Che, viste a mi hermana? –buscando con la mirada a la duende  
-Sí, esta allá con Jazz –señalé y vimos como los dos reían  
-Mucha risita veo, algo ocultan  
-Que pesado –reí – dejala, se están conociendo  
-En que sentido? –pregunto mirándome preocupado  
-En el buen sentido. Podemos empezar con el trabajo por favor?  
-Sí, dale, perdón. Pero soy hermano mayor, necesito cuidar a mi hermanita  
-Edward, tiene diecisiete años –dije, obvia  
-No importa, sigue siendo mi chiquita  
-Ok –volví a reír- que música escuchas? Digo, para el trabajo  
-Mira –pensó- escucho de todo un poco, de reggae hasta lentos  
-También tangos? –pregunté graciosa  
-No, tampoco la pavada. Tengo una banda de la cual me gusta muchas canciones  
-Cual? –consulté curiosa  
-Nose si la conoces. Oasis, te suena?  
-Me estas jodiendo. A mi también me encanta Oasis! –sonriendo  
-Bueno, entonces nos vamos a llevar muy bien –sonrió canchero  
-Perdón que me meta –dijo una voz muy agrandada- gordo, tenemos clase de actuación  
-No puedo Tanya tengo que hacer un trabajo para esta materia  
-Pero también hay que hacer uno con Laurent. Podes venir por favor?  
-Dije que no, no entendes? –y la miró  
-Tan ocupado estas? –pregunto irónica  
-Anda Edward, no hay problema. Yo me encargo de la profe y del trabajo –aclaré  
-Pero…  
-Enserio –lo interrumpí- no te hagas drama, anda  
-Bueno, gracias –se levanto del piso y salió con su novia.

Me acerque a mi amiga la duende y a Jazz que seguían riendo- interrumpo algo?  
-Enana, que haces?  
-Y mi hermano? –consulto Alli, dejando la risa de lado  
-Se fue con la novia a actuación –conté  
-Y te dejo sola? No lo puedo creer! Como te va a dejar asi?  
-Ey, no te preocupes Alice, no hay problema. Nos juntamos después para el trabajo. Y ustedes? Digo, mucha risita suelta  
-Nada, nada para preocuparse –aclaró Jazz, después de fijar su mirada en la duendecilla- nos estamos amigando, nada malo no?  
-Obvio –y ella volvió a sonreír- no tenes problema en que este con él?  
-Na, es mi amigo, no un esclavo. Aparte, hacen linda parejita –los miré cómplice y me levante del suelo para irme a otro rincón del salón

Horas y horas en esta clase de instrumentación. Cada uno pasó al piano y tocaba la melodía que se le ocurría en el momento. Yo, como siempre, tocando aquella misma canción que mi abuela me tarareaba de chiquita. Me sonó medio raro que Alice la haya conocido, pero buen. Después de eso, me fui con Jazz a merendar a la cocina. Estuvimos un rato largo hablando hasta que cada uno volvió a su habitación correspondiente.

-Que tarada! Me equivoque… -escuché quejarse a Rosalie mientras escribía en una pequeña hoja blanca  
-Que haces Rose? –consulté  
-Una invitación para mañana domingo, como no hay clases…  
-Y para quien la invitación? –pregunté  
-No te rías. Para Emm…  
-Na! Enserio mañana salís con él? –dijo Alli, mientras estaba sentada en su cama con la notebook en sus piernas y miraba aquella pantalla  
-Asi es, espero que no me rechace  
-No creo, tenete fe. Pero que onda con él? –volví a preguntar  
-Nada, hoy estuvimos hablando por un gran rato y… me cayó demasiado bien. Aparte, el primer domingo acá quiero pasarlo bien viste  
-Chicas, mañana no me esperen porque salgo! –avisó Alice  
-Y a donde te vas vos? –voltee mi cabeza para consultarle  
-Tengo un encuentro con alguien, el cual no conozco, pero me encanta la intriga –sonrió divertida  
-Tene cuidado con eso, a veces no es muy bueno –le dije, preocupada  
-No te preocupes Belli, todo va a salir bien  
-Claro –agregó Rosalie mientras pasaba la lengua por el sobre- Bells, me harías un favor chiquitito, chiquitito?  
-Sí, dale –me senté en la cama donde estaba acostada  
-Le llevas el sobre a Emm?  
-Yo?  
-Sí, vos. Toma –me entrego el sobre- dejaselo en la mesita de luz  
-No! Ni loca! Anda vos che, si vos vas a salir con él  
-Ay dale, no seas mala –opinó Alice  
-Sí, pero como entro?  
-Con esto… -y la rubia me tiró las llaves del cuarto de los chicos- se las pedí a Jane  
-Voy a quedar como una chorra!  
-No, dale. Cualquier cosa me echas la culpa a mí, si? Plis! –rogándome

Llegue a la puerta de la habitación de los hombres. Pensé en dejar el sobre por debajo de la puerta, pero Rosalie me hizo un pedido, y debía cumplirlo.

-Quien me manda a hacer estas cosas a mi? –abrí la puerta delicadamente y la cerré- parezco una chorra. Ahora, cual es la cama de Emmett? Será esta? No, esa es de Jazz –desvié mi mirada hacia la mesa de mi amigo rubio- ay me muero, tiene una foto conmigo- la agarré y me la quede mirando- ah cierto, la invitación –deje la foto donde estaba- ma' sí, yo la dejo en esta cama –y deje el sobre en la cama del medio  
-Que haces aca peti? –escuche preguntar de alguien, el cual reconocí la voz. Al dar media vuelta, me encontré con Edward todo mojado y con una toalla que solamente tapaba la parte de abajo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya saben lo mismo de siempre, los personajes no son de mi autoria blabla...

Capitulo #10: Citas

-Buscabas algo? –me preguntó, riéndose  
-Quien? Yo? Eh… no. Bueno, eh… en realidad vine a…  
-A invitarme a salir –me interrumpió- digo, pusiste una tarjeta en mi mesa de luz  
-Ah, es… es tuya? No, pero mira que  
-Y a donde vamos a salir? –volvió a interrumpirme y se sentó en la cama en frente mio y agarró el sobre  
-Pero no es para vos. Es de Rose para Emm –contesté rápidamente- pasa que le daba vergüenza venir ella, entonces me mando a mí  
-Ah –solo dijo y coloco el sobre en su lugar- yo esperaba una invitación para mañana  
-Y decile a tu novia –me miró- ay perdón –me tape la boca- cierto que las cosas no andan muy bien  
-Si, dejalo ahí –se paró y agarró su toalla como para sacársela  
-Que haces! –grité y tape mis ojos con las manos para girar mi cabeza  
-Ey tranqui –rió- no te voy a ser un stripteases eh!  
-No, si… claro. Me… mejor me voy  
-Dale. Buenas noches –me sonrió  
-Igualmente –y salí

_Que vergüenza santa Maria y Jesucristo! Nunca más hago favores de ese tipo. Les conté a las chicas y se me empezaron a reír las dos en la cara, nose que le ven de gracioso encontrarse a un hombre en terlipes. Bueno, pensándolo bien… no, no, no Isabella eh! No. Lo único que me falta volverme una observadora de cuerpos desnudos. Mañana, por suerte, ya es domingo, y por lo tanto, no hacemos nada de nada, pero algunos aprovechan para salir. Yo me quedo aca en mi cuarto, veo una película y Rosalie me deja sus chocolates. Me encantaron estas dos nuevas compañeras de cuarto. Me hacen sentir bien cómoda y me hacen reír mucho. Según ellas, ya somos amigas. Y según yo, creo que también. Estoy aprendiendo a quererlas. Besos, Bella._

-Aaaaaaaaay! –gritó Rosalie mientras metía su cabeza en el placard- no encuentro mi vestidito blanco!  
-Lo trajiste? –consulté desde mi cama, acostada  
-Obvio, esas cosas nunca me las olvido  
-Si queres te presto uno Rose! –gritó desde dentro del baño, Alli  
-No, tiene que estar, tiene que estar –husmeando toda la ropa- si! Aca, aca esta!  
-Que loca –reí- todo bien con la planchita Alli?  
-Si! –me contestó  
-Cualquier cosa avisame –me paré ya que escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta. La abrí- Edward  
-El mismo que viste y calza –entró sin permiso alguno- hola chicas –y se sentó en la cama la cual yo duermo  
-Aay! Salí de aca! No ves que me estoy cambiando? –gritó, Rosalie  
-Ya estas cambiada nena. No grites, queres? –me miró- mi hermana?  
-Aca estoy! –no llegué a contestarle que Alice ya apareció con un vestido rojo y naranja floreado por arriba de las rodillas y el cabello con las puntas señalando perfectamente a todas partes- que tal?  
-Te mato, si, si. Te maté –opinó Edward- sacate ya eso Alice!  
-No jodas, hoy salgo hermanito. Gracias por la planchita Bells, muy buena  
-De nada –contesté y le sonreí  
-Me voy chicos. No quiero llegar tarde a mi primera cita a ciegas  
-Que, ensima no lo conoces al otro? –alarmado, preguntó nuevamente Edward  
-Digamos que… si –contestó la duende- besos, los quiero –y salió rápidamente  
-Esta piba está loca. Mira si es un chorro el otro? Mira si es un violador? No! Que hago?  
-Tranqui Edd –rió Rose- ya es grande y sabe cuidarse sola. –Agarró su cartera- bueno, me voy people. No me extrañen –nos tiró un beso y salió  
-Bueh, siempre son de dejarte sola?  
-Na, es la primera vez- igual está bien, que aprovechen y salgan –aclaré  
-Vos no tenes ganas?  
-La verdad? No, me quiero quedar aca –sonó mi celular y recibí un mensaje nuevo. Era mi papa, leí lo que me escribió. De bronca, revolee el celular que golpeo contra la pared y llamo la atención de Edward  
-Paso algo? –me preguntó, tímido  
-Nada, mi viejo. Lo mismo de siempre  
-No te llevas bien?  
-No. Ni con mi hermano, ni con mi papa. Tengo una familia de mierda  
-No, no digas eso –y acarició mi mejilla- queres contarme?  
-Me parece que no da  
-Ok, está bien. Si no me queres contar no pasa nada. Pero si no me seguís va a pasar mucho  
-Eh? –sin entender  
-Veni, seguime –se levantó  
-Para, donde me llevas?  
-Ningún lugar raro. Dale, veni –me estrechó la mano

Odio dejar colgada a la gente, entonces agarre su mano para salir y volví a sentir ese agujero en mi pecho. No dije nada y salimos del lugar. Subimos al segundo piso y luego subimos uno más. No sabía que tenía un tercer piso. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una puerta. Edward la abrió y note que se trataba de un salón de teatro. Caminamos hasta el escenario y subimos una escalera de solo tres escalones. A los costados había un puerta de cada lado. Me arrastró hasta la del lado derecho y entramos. Un pequeño cuarto. Una ventanita con un destello de luz. A un costado, un armario. Al otro costado, un piano.

* * *

Capitulo #11: Historias

-Que es esto? –me limite a preguntar  
-Se podría decir que un lugar secreto –me contestó- mi lugar secreto. Cuando estoy mal, triste –cerró la puerta- vengo acá y me desahogo. Toco el piano, canto  
-Alguien más conoce esto?  
-No, yo solo. En realidad mi hermana también, pero creo que ya se olvido. Lo encontramos cuando apenas pisamos esta academia  
-Y venís seguido acá? –me senté en el banco del piano y acaricie aquellas teclas con gran suavidad  
-Cuando no me siento bien, sí. Y digamos que en esta etapa estoy viniendo más seguido –se sentó en el piso apoyándose contra la pared- con el piano me descargo, y cuando canto me alivio mucho más  
-Tenes muchos problemas? –me levanté y me senté a su lado  
-Algunos, tenes aptos los oídos? –asentí- mis viejos son separados, no hace mucho. Más o menos dos años. Al poco tiempo, mi papa trajo una mina que la presento como su nueva novia. Imaginate, con Alice nos queríamos matar  
-Es mala mina? –consulté  
-Un día casi le pega a mi hermana. Llegue justo y le dije de todo. Le avise a mi papa, pero no me creyó. Fue entonces que por internet encontramos esta academia  
-Claro, hace dos años también empezaste acá –recordé  
-Lo use como descarga, pero no me puede despegar más. Así que encontré lo que me gusta inconscientemente –sonrió, sarcástico- vos no me queres contar?  
-Es una historia muy larga –bajé mi cabeza  
-Tengo todo el día. Me gusta escucharte, dale  
-Es todo muy distinto. Ni con mi hermano ni con mi viejo me llevo bien. me cuesta confiar en la gente, me cuesta hacer amigos y todo por miedos que solamente te ocasionaba mi papa dentro mío  
-Pero Jasper es tu mejor amigo, y estuviste de novia  
-Jazz me banco en muchas, demasiadas. Me defendió varias veces de… todo. Y Jacob… Jacob es un caso aparte. Al principio pensé que me quería, pero después me di cuenta que no, había hablado con mi viejo y seguro que obtuvo alguna respuesta la cual me empeoró  
-Pero no entiendo, que hizo tu viejo para que vos no tengas amigos y no puedas confiar en la gente? –no contesté, y giré mi cabeza para no mirarlo- peti… tu viejo… tu viejo te maltrata? –una lágrima cayó de mis ojos y él agarró mi mentón para poder mirarlo fijo- te pega? –volvió a preguntarme con su voz, ya, apagada- que… Jacob… él también?- me quede callada y solo lo abracé. Y sentí como su brazo pasaba por mi espalda rodeándome todo el cuerpo, y un beso cayó en mi cabeza  
-No cuentes a nadie, por favor –después de uno minutos, le pedí  
-Te juro que a nadie. Pero acordate de algo, cuando necesites a alguien con quien hablar, yo siempre voy a estar. Alli y Rosalie son tus amigas, llamalas así. Y a mí también llamame amigo  
-Gracias –lo miré y me secó la última lágrima  
-Te queres quedar un rato más acá?  
-No, capas que tenes cosas que hacer y te estoy sacando el tiempo  
-Sí, tengo algo que hacer. Un trabajo con una chica morocha, muy petizita, metro cincuenta más o menos, muy linda  
-Que tarado –reí- metro cincuenta dijiste? Que metro cincuenta nene? –me miró casi estallando de risa- bueno, si, metro cincuenta, y qué? –recordé- me dijiste linda?  
-Sí, en mí podes confiar eh –solo le reí- hacemos el trabajo?  
-Dale, pero hay que elegir una canción –le dije  
-Yo tengo una

Pasamos la tarde en ese cuarto, y logramos terminar el trabajo. A la noche, antes de las nueve, entramos al comedor y me encontré con mi grupo de compañeras y Edward con el suyo. Cada uno se sentó en su mesa y comenzó comiendo aquellas riquísimas milanesas a la napolitana.

-Dónde estabas Bells? –me pregunto Rose  
-Por ahí con Edward. Ustedes, como la pasaron en sus salidas?  
-Horrible, espantoso –acoto nuevamente Rose- podes creer que mientras estábamos ahí en el parque de la academia llego la taradita de la novia?  
-Que aguafiestas! Y que hiciste? –consulté  
-Nada, quede ahí pagando y me volví  
-Uh, que mal –mire a Alli- y a vos que te pasa?  
-Quien? A mí? Nada, nada –mientras jugaba con el tenedor y la comida  
-Dale duende, conta! Como te fue con tu boy a ciegas? –dijo Rose  
-Lo conocí  
-Y? es lindo? –pregunté ansiosa  
-Es Jasper  
-Que! –gritamos las dos a coro

* * *

Capitulo #12: Parejas

_No terminamos de cenar que Rosalie agarro a Alice del brazo y nos fuimos corriendo las tres al cuarto. No dudo que todos nos habrán mirado por nuestra ida. La sentamos en la cama y le pedimos que desembuche todo, y ahí nos conto. Nos dijo que fue a un bar que queda en la esquina de la academia. Espero unos minutos sentada hasta que vio aparecer a Jasper. Los dos quedaron impresionados, según ella, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado. Yo pensé que podía ser una coincidencia, pero Alli me dijo que no ya que le pregunto el nombre fantasioso que se había puesto a través del chat, y si era el. Lo más loco es que me pidió perdón como cincuenta veces y yo solo me reía de su cara de preocupación. A mi no me importa con quien salga Jazz, no voy a estar celosa de el ya que es mi amigo. Pero lo que si importa es que lo amen y se sienta amado y la pase bien con la persona que esté a su lado. Se lo plantee a Alice y solo asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo. Después de que Rosalie la haya insultado demasiadas veces porque la había pasado mejor que ella, nos acostamos cada una en su cama. Nos estábamos por dormir cuando el celular de la duende comenzó a sonar. Era Edward, preguntando si nos sentíamos bien. Nos causo gracia, y ella le contesto. Tiene un hermano muy sobre protector y me encanta que sea así. Capas que lo digo porque yo no lo tengo, pero en verdad se nota que quiere mucho a su hermana. A partir de ese ringtone no pude despegar los ojos, y es por eso que estoy escribiendo ahora tan tarde. Mejor va a hacer que deje esto ya que mañana empezamos con baile. Besos, Bella._

-Un, dos, tres, derecha… izquierda –pedía Jane mientras hacia los pasos deslizando de un lado al otro los pies- a ver mis amores, chicos pueden coordinar un poco? Las chicas van bien, pero ustedes, dios! Se recibieron de carpinteros? Digo, por lo madera –reímos todos- pueden colocarse en sus lugares y seguirme?  
-Pero sin música no se puede! -agrego Jasper-  
-Quieren música? Bueno, les pongo música. Pero por favor, coordinen –rogo uniendo sus manos

4Minutes de Madonna. Los pasos eran los mismos que hacia Jane. Con Alice y Rosalie nos reíamos por el momento mirábamos como los hombres hacían bromas.

-Chicos –apago el equipo- vamos che! concentración! Pónganse las pilas. No quiero desaprobarlos por esto, puede ser? – todos asentimos- bueno, a ver, necesito parejas. Si, si, formen parejas

Alice conmigo, Rose lamentablemente, con su rival número uno, Irina. Nos empezamos a reir por las caras de asesina que ponía.

-Che, y mi hermano? –me pregunto mientras bailábamos  
-Ni idea –conteste- pero no estás buscando a Edward –mientras la hacía dar un giro- buscas un rubio de ojos celestes oscuro, no?  
-Que decís? No, nada que ver… nada que ver  
-Y ahora que lo conoces… te gusta Jazz? –le consulté  
-Cambio de pareja! –gritó Jane interrumpiendo la pequeña charla  
-Me permite esta pieza señorita? –me pregunto alguien desde atrás mío  
Di media vuelta y sonreí- dale- agarre sus manos y él agarró mi cintura y seguimos el compas de la música- no te dice nada tu novia si te ve bailando conmigo?  
-Podrá decir mucho, pero yo elijo. Aparte, la profe arma las parejas –logró girarme para quedar de espalda a él con las manos agarradas y seguir bailando  
-Sí, bueno, pero una cosa no quita la otra. Me parece que no da que bailes conmigo  
-Porque no? sos mi amiga, no te acordas?  
-Sí –reí- y gracias por todo, enserio –sin dejar aquella postura  
-De nada –volvió a girarme para quedar mirándonos fijo- bailas muy bien eh!  
-Gracias… -solo le respondí  
-Stop! Basta chicos, muy bien eh! Muy bien- dijo Jane y comenzamos a aplaudir- a ver, siéntense que vamos a hacer un trabajo  
-Bueno, me voy con Alli –le dije a Edward  
-Dale, yo con los míos –se iba, pero volvió a voltearse- peti -lo mire- ojala nos elijan como pareja… de baile, obvio –me guiño su ojo.

* * *

Creo que hoy subo casi todo lo que tengo escrito :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ya saben los personajes no son de mi autoria, blablabla...

Capitulo #13: Empezar de Cero

_Hace un rato termino la segunda clase de la semana de baile. En esta vimos salsa y obvio que se baila en parejas. Yo pase con Jazz, me reía mucho porque el no agarraba ningún paso y Jane lo retaba cada dos por tres. Pero igual a todos los hombres les dijo algo, porque era uno más madera que el otro. No sabes! Cuando pasaron Alice y Edward se enredaron las piernas y cayeron al piso, todos estallamos de risa, obvio que ellos dos también. Que mejor que reírse de uno mismo, no? hace un rato termine de elegir las cinco canciones que tenía como tarea para canto. Me costó elegir algunas, pero después me decidí bien. Recién llamaron a todos los chicos que hacen teatro para hace una obra, y Rosalie acaba de irse. Me quede sola con Alice que en este momento se está bañando y me encargo que le traiga de la cocina unas galletitas de chocolate que tanto le gustan. Así que voy por su pedido. Besos, Bella._

-Estoy hablando, hablando, hablando a tu corazón –tarareaba mientras buscaba en el pedido de mi compañera. Sentí dos manos que se posaron sobre mis hombros- Edward, te agarre! –me voltee y mire a aquella persona- Jacob…  
-Lo sabía, sabía que estabas en algo con ese pibe  
-No, nada que ver. Pensé que era él porque siempre hace lo mismo  
-Claro, y a vos te encanta que te sorprendan, y más si es de atrás, no?  
-Vez que sos un enfermo? No me jodas Jacob. No somos nada –agarre el paquete de galletas  
-Y que paso con todo?  
-No te hagas el romántico, porque no lo sos. Ya esta, basta, me canse. Me canse de tus maltratos, de los de mi viejo, basta! Quiero empezar otra vez. No quiero ser lo que soy. Quiero cambiar, quiero ser otra –le grité  
-Otra? Claro, vas a dejar la timidez para ponerte la pollerita blanca convirtiéndote en una trola para que todos te sorprendan como te gusta, no?  
-Sos un enfermo –le dije después de haberle pegado una cachetada la cual se quedo tocando su mejilla

Me fui rápidamente para mi habitación. Es insoportable hablar con Jacob y más cuando dice esas cosas incoherentes y zarpadas. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, la cerré con todo mi odio.

-Aah! Como lo odio! –grité  
-Apa, parece que andamos mal peti –me dijeron  
-Que haces acá vos? –al ver a Edward sentado en mi cama  
-Uh, mal humor eh!  
-Perdona, no te quise gritar –me senté a su lado- me encontré con Jacob y me dijo una estupidez tras otra  
-Y bueno, es la edad –se recostó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo- nosotros decidimos siempre taradeces  
-Vos me tratarías de trola? –lo mire y dejo clavada su vista en mis ojos- si, me trato de trola. Te juro que no entiendo, no entiendo que le hice para que me trate tan mal  
-No siempre las complicadas son ustedes…  
-Ya se. Yo empecé esta academia porque me gusta, pero además, para salir de mi casa, despejarme, conocer gente. Lograr hacer los amigos que no pude. Pero no, él siempre tiene que estar ahí interrumpiendo todo. Arruinándolo como el solo sabe- me apoye en el resplado, al lado de Edward  
-Creo que todos llegamos a esta academia para despejarnos. Es la única que hay mas lejana de la ciudad  
-Sí. Vos no contaste nada de lo mío, no? –lo miré  
-Ey! Te dije que confiaras. No, no dije nada  
-Al final no me dijiste porque estas acá -le dije  
-Vine a buscarte a vos. Más que nada, para lo del trabajo. Hay que ir afinando las voces  
-Sí, es verdad, y más vos- reí  
-Ah, gracias eh! –me entrego las hojas con la letra de la canción que elegimos  
-No, mentira, cantas muy bien. Repasamos? –me asintió y leímos la letra por una vez mas. Pero yo frene antes, lo mire y abrí mi boca para hablar- Edward… vos, vos me ayudarías a empezar de cero?  
-Yo? –asentí- pero mira que soy jodido eh!-reímos- obvio que te ayudo peti, pero con una condición  
-Cual? –consulté  
-Deja de decirme Edward, para vos ya soy Edd

* * *

Capitulo #14: Ser quien eres

-Ya, dale, practica tu afinación querido –le dije bromeando  
-Perdón? Aca la que tiene que afinar sos vos. Dos años de academia tengo  
-Y que tiene que ver? Yo canto desde chiquita  
-Te pregunte? No. Asi que dale, afíname bien porque no quiero un cero en el práctico  
-Yo tampoco lo quiero Edd, asi que ponete las pilas. A ver –coloqué mi mano en su mentón y le levante la cabeza- deci a y anda agudizándola  
-Aaa –comencé a hacerle cosquillas- no! Para! –rió- sos brava petiza  
-Bueno, supuestamente me tenes que ayudar a empezar de cero –sonreí. En eso, vemos que entra al cuarto Jasper con Alice colgada en su espalda- ah bueno, cómoda Alli?  
-Obvio –rió y bajó de Jasper  
-Chiquita, te acabas de bañar y andas en musculosa. Ponete un saco por favor –ordenó su hermano  
-No me jodas Edd. Aparte estuve en tu habitación con Jazz  
-Como? Cómo? Con Jazz? –y lo miró a él  
-Sí, pero no pienses nada raro Eddie. Aparte, tenes que ir acostumbrándote porque tu hermana tiene demasiado levante eh! –dijo riendo  
-Ja! Que cómico mi amigo –se levantó de la cama y lo rodeó con un brazo por el cuello- vamos Jazz? Hay que dejar solas a las chicas. Y yo te quiero hacer un par de preguntitas  
-Sí, vamos. Chau! –saludó Jasper  
-Chau! –les respondí y escuche nuevamente como la puerta se cerraba ante su ida- que chico, dios! Che, que onda con Jazz? –le pregunté a Alli  
-Y vos, que onda con Edd? –y se sentó en la cama de al lado mirándome  
-Jazz es mi amigo  
-Y Edd mi hermano, tengo más derecho, no?  
-Bueh –reí- nada, se podría decir que somos… amigos  
-Amigos? Fa! Que rápido hace amistades Bellita eh! –irónica  
-No tonta –y me senté enfrentada a ella- ya te dije que no es mi estilo  
-Ay Bells, por dios! Todos dicen lo mismo y después terminan casadas y con hijos. Yo te puedo asegurar que ustedes dos, en algún momento, van a tener algo  
-Sos bruja ahora? –le dije, bromeando- no, lo estoy conociendo. Aparte, ustedes son los que me llaman amiga. A mi me cuesta mucho decirles asi  
-Porque? –me consultó  
-Es una larga historia, pero me cuesta confiar en la gente que recién conozco y nunca pude tener la cantidad de amigos que una persona logra  
-Bueno, pero eso depende de cada uno. Yo te doy un consejo y vos agárralo, aunque más que consejo es una orden. Confía en nosotros, en Rose, en Edd, en mí. Somos buena gente, nunca te haríamos daño, y más como sos vos, asi tan buena mina. Te dejas querer fácil, aprovecha eso Bella. Solo tenes que ser lo que sos.  
-Bueno, yo ya le pedí ayuda a tu hermano para que pueda empezar mi vida otra vez de cero  
-Eso te va a hacer muy bien, y más borrar todos esos malos recuerdos. Son muchos? –me pregunto nuevamente  
-Digamos que los recuerdos de mi pasado son mejor no recordarlos  
-Entonces no lo hagas. Ya te dije, se quien sos Isabella –y acaricio mi mejilla- para, dijiste que le pediste ayuda a mi hermano? –asentí- ah bueno! Y después me decis que no te gusta!  
-No, para! Le pedí ayuda porque… nose porque. Pero el me conto un poco de su historia, bah, también de la tuya, y me pareció adecuado decirle a él  
-Si, claro, claro –eso no fue muy convincente de su parte  
-Enserio! –y golpee su pierna con una mano- igual, queres que te cuente un secreto? Es medio raro, seguro me tratas de loca, pero te cuento igual  
-Que…  
-Cuando lo vi a tu hermano por primera vez sentí como un agujero en el pecho, nose, algo rarísimo  
-Eso se llama amor a primera vista. Vez! Tenía razón Belli  
-Pero no! Porque cuando te vi a vos también tuve el mismo síntoma  
-No serás torti, no?  
-ALICE! –grité y comenzamos a reír- no todo es amor. Enserio, fue algo muy raro  
-Y cuando viste a Rosalie?  
-No, con ella no –le aclaré  
-Se ve que no te gustó –y volvimos a sacar la carcajada- pero nose que es eso. No será de hambre?  
-No, te estoy diciendo que en el pecho  
-Ah, ni idea. Yo opino que vayas a un psicólogo, estas media chapa Isabella  
Inevitable pasarla mal con la duende. Creo que ella en poco segundos se va ganando el papel de amiga, porque lo que ella es lo transmite asi tan fácilmente. Ojala puede ser como ella, pero no, cada uno es como es, y a cada uno le toca la vida que lo toca por algo. A mi me toco esta, y tengo que ir con la vista bien para adelante afrontándome a cada consecuencia y cada problema que se me cruce por el medio, pero siempre siendo yo. Ordenamos un poco el cuarto así dejábamos pasar el tiempo con más rapidez. Ya a la hora de la cena, esperamos a que Rosalie llegue de actuación y fuimos al comedor que nos esperaban unos riquísimos fideos con un tuco bien colorido. Al rato, a nuestra mesa, se sumaron Jasper, Emmett y Edward, donde no faltaron las cargadas de parte de Alice. Cuando terminamos, cada uno volvió a su cuarto. Rose prendió la tele y puso MTV que tanto ama, mientras se duchaba. Y yo junto a Alli nos poníamos el pijama mientras nos mirábamos la ropa que cada llevaba en su bolso.

-Ay Alli, vas a prestarme ese buzito lila. Me encanto –le dije  
-Cuando quieras, pero vas a prestarme ese corpiño color turquesa porque me enamoré  
-Dale –sonreí- pero no te va a quedar chico?  
-Na, a ver –se lo tiré y ella lo probó sobre el camisón- no, mira, me queda bien. Asi que no safaste Bellita  
-Ey che! A mi también préstenme algo! –gritó Rosalie saliendo del baño con una bata blanca y el secador de pelo en mano  
-Obvio fubia –contestó Allie- pero no creo que te queden mis corpiños –y rió  
-Risas por parte de Rose-  
-Bueno, para Rose –la calmé- yo tengo algunos que me quedan grandes, te los regalo  
-Ay gracias.  
-Está bien eh! Asi quedamos a mi no me regalen nada -dijo Alli-  
-No peleen –dije sonriendo. Camine hasta la puerta para comprobar si estaba cerraba, pero no, seguía abierta. Cuando la abrí, me lleve una gran sorpresa y la volví a cerrar de golpe  
-Que pasó? –me pregunto Rose  
-Afuera… afuera-

Que, que hay afuera? –dijo Alice mientras se acercaba ami  
-Tanya y Jacob… están… se están besando  
-Ay no gordi –me dijo Rose- habrás visto mal  
-No –pensó Alice- puede ser –abrió la puerta y allí las tres nos asomamos y comprobamos como la pareja anteriormente nombrada, estaban besándose muy cómodamente- otra vez no. La mato! –amenazó la duende y salió al pasillo.

* * *

Capitulo #15: Abrir los Ojos

-Que haces enferma? –grito Alice al salir del cuarto con nosotras dos detrás. Tanya se volteo rápidamente igual que Jacob  
-No para –la frenó Tanya- no es lo que parece. Andate Jacob –le ordenó y él salió. Antes me miro a mi y yo lo seguí con la vista- deja te que explique Alli  
-Alli las pelotas! –le volvió a gritar- te voy a matar idiota! –y la agarró de los pelos para comenzar una gran pelea. Con Rose intentábamos pararla, pero no pudimos  
-Alice! Que haces? –escuchamos decir de Edward que abría la puerta de su habitación junto a Jasper y Emmett  
-Para Alli, calmate –le pidió Jazz, mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la separaba de Tanya  
-Estás loca pendeja? Como la vas a agarrar asi? –grito Edward, que tenia a Tanya sostenida de los brazos  
-Yo me voy gordi –y salió. Ensima se hacia la desentendida, que tarada  
-Veni para aca! Da la cara! Dale, deci que te estabas comiendo a otro! Dale! –sin parar de gritar, Alice.  
-Basta, basta! Que te pasa?  
-A vos que te pasa Edward? Abrí los ojos nene, abrilos. Tanya se estaba chapando a otro y vos no haces nada. Y yo no soy pendeja. Vos si… pendejo –y dio un giro para entrar a nuestro cuarto con la compañía de Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett. Yo la iba a seguir, pero vi como Edward entraba a su cuarto y no muy bien que digamos  
-Puedo pasar? –pedí al ya estar dentro de la habitación  
-Me gustaría estar solo, gracias –me dijo de mala manera desde su cama en la que estaba sentado. Al minuto, de una trompada, tiro todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y pego un grito lleno de furia y se tapo la cara con las dos manos- soy un idiota, soy un idiota  
-Ey no –me acerqué a él y me arrodille enfrentándolo para agarrarlo de la cara y mirar como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- porque lloras?  
-Porque soy un estúpido, porque tiene razón, Alice tiene razón. Nunca, nunca abrí los ojos cuando tenía que abrirlos. Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa lo mismo  
-Como? Tanya, entonces…  
-Si, Tanya ya me engaño una vez. Mi hermana la vio y me lo conto, y yo como tan enfermo que soy, no le creí  
-Pero porque? –le consulté  
-Porque soy un ciego, veo lo que quiero. Nose, estaría tan enamorado que no lo quise ver, pero te juro que no quiero perder la confianza con Alli. Es mi hermana, la amo  
-Eso no me lo digas a mi –me paré y le estire la mano- deciselo a ella

Me la agarró y caminamos hasta mi habitación. Allí estaban todos parados mientras calmaban a la duendecilla que se encontraba en mi cama.

-Para que venis? Para decirme que me equivoque? Para que me sigas sin creer? –reclamó, elevando la voz Alice  
-No, para Al. Viene a hablar, escuchalo –le pedí sinceramente  
-Que queres? – le pregunto de mal humor  
-Se que a veces me zarpo –empezó hablando Edward, sentándose a su lado- que digo cosas que no tengo que decir, que hago lo que no tengo que hacer. Pero eso es porque no te hago caso a vos, porque tenes razón, soy un pendejo que no abre los ojos  
-Nunca me crees Edd –llorando  
-Siempre te creo –y le secó la lágrima- pero sabes lo terco que soy. Sos mi hermana y no quiero que perdamos la confianza. Te prometo que voy a creer cada palabra que me digas. Pero por favor, perdoname… -y hubo un silencio de pocos segundos  
-No me puedo enojar con vos. Te amo hermanito –lo abrazó sin dejar de sonreír  
-Ay, más tierno! –acotó Rosalie  
-Sí, todo muy tierno pero… -Alice seco la última lágrima- esto tiene sus consecuencias  
-Uh, mejor rajemos Jazz –dijo Emmett, muy graciosamente  
-Sí, no quiero salir herido –rió mi amigo el rubio- chau chicas! Chau Edward, y mucha suerte –y salió junto al gigantón  
-Y que es lo que tengo que hacer? –pregunto Edward mientras jugaba con el pelo de su hermana  
-Este perdón no te va a salir nada barato eh! Asi que hoy vas a dormir conmigo  
-No Alice! Con vos no!  
-Sí, o que… queres dormir con Bells?  
-ALICE! –le grité. Siempre diciendo cosas que no tiene que decir  
-Perdón, de que me perdí? Edd gusta de Bella? –pregunto Rose, re colgada  
-No, no la conoces todavía a mi hermana? Demasiado jodona  
-Sí, sí, jodona –irónica, dijo Alice- mejor nos acostamos, si? Y vos en mi cama Edd, y sin reclamos

_Están todos dormidos. Ver a Alice y Edward acostados juntos, me da mucha ternura. Se nota a leguas que son de aquellos hermanos inseparables. Me encantaría tener uno así, el cual pueda compartir todo lo que siento y pienso. Pero, lamentablemente, no lo tengo. Por suerte voy logrando nuevos amigos. Con Rose la paso muy bien, y con Al paso todo el tiempo riéndome. Dice cada cosa que te hace sacar la sonrisa hasta en los malos momentos. Y Edward, bueno, Edward es re buen chico. Me encanta como es y también me fascina que me haga reír siempre. Hermano de su hermana tenía que ser! Al que me falta conocer mas es a Emmett, aunque parece un gran chico, también me cae bastante bien. Es obvio que aca consigo muchos amigos, y quien sabe que algún chico, no? No, no lo creo…_

-Muy bien chicos, me encantaron todas las canciones que eligieron- nos dijo Esme después de comprobar que todos tengamos hecha la tarea. Hubo un poco de todo, los felicito. Bueno, nos vemos en la clase de la tarde que vamos a ir practicando afinación de distintas canciones. Chau! –y todos nos levantamos del piso para volver a nuestra rutina de hacer nada.  
-Isabella! –escuché que me gritaban y vi como Jacob se acercaba ami- para… tenemos que hablar  
-No, no tengo tiempo Jacob, perdón  
-Pará, yo entiendo que estés enojada por lo que viste anoche per…  
-Enojada? –Interrumpí- quien te dijo que estoy enojada?  
-Que… no… no vas a decirme nada por lo de ayer?  
-Y te tendría que decir algo? Digo, que yo sepa no somos nada. No me tenes que dar explicaciones. Se como sos, con eso me basta y me sobra  
-Y como soy? –me agarró del brazo  
-Se que lo único que te importa es llevar minas a la cama, eso –me quedó mirando- que, acaso miento?  
-Seguro que te lleno la cabeza ese enfermo, no?  
-Ese enfermo es mucho más bueno que vos. Y no, no me dijo nada. Igual no hace falta abrir mucho los ojos para darse cuenta la clase de basura que sos –nunca pensé que lo haría, pero en ese momento, Jacob levantó su mano para pegarme una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Yo me agarre la cara y lo miré- que haces?  
-Te la devuelvo –y salió del salón, dejándome sola  
-Ey, alterado! –dijoEdward después de haber chocado con él- peti, viste unas hojas con unas canciones? me las olvide –no le contesté- te paso algo en la cara?  
-No, nada –sin sacar mi mano de la mejilla aunque estaba por largarme a llorar. Se acercó a mi y me saco la mano del lugar en que estaba para ver, seguramente, mi mejilla toda colorada  
-Que te paso? –impresionado  
-Nada, nada… me caí –mentí  
-Te pego? –me preguntó y no contesté- te pegó… -lo afirmó él solo y salió corriendo del salón. Pensé que iba a buscar a Jacob, y no me equivocaba, entonces lo seguí, también corriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Bah ustedes ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen blablabla...

Capitulo #16: Somos

-A vos te falla, no? –le gritó de lejos cuando logro alcanzarlo después de la corrida por el hall de la academia  
-Me hablas a mi? –pregunto Jacob  
-No te hagas el desentendido. Sos un enfermo –y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa  
-Para Edward, dejalo –le pedí, pero no me obedeció  
-Ah, que, venis a defender a tu nueva amiguita? –irónico  
-Sí, y no te voy a pegar porque no soy igual que vos. Pero acordate de algo –sacó las manos de la camisa- le volves a poner una mano encima y te juro que  
-Que, que? –lo interrumpió él- me vas a amenazar de muerte?  
-Te juro que te hago echar de la academia –agarró mi brazo- vamos Isabella

Yo me quede muda y Jacob, seguramente, que también. Me fui con Edward hasta la cocina y me senté en la mesada. Sacó de la heladera un poco de hielo y lo envolvió con un repasador y me lo puso en mi mejilla.

-Ay! –me quejé  
-Perdón. Te duele mucho?  
-Algo –agarré el repasador- gracias por todo  
-De nada, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho  
-No, no creo. Enserio, muchas gracias –me sonrió  
-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Sí, decime –le contesté  
-Jacob siempre fue asi con vos?  
-No. A principios de nuestra relación no, nos llevábamos muy bien, pero de un dia para el otro, la cosa cambio totalmente  
-Y tu papa?  
-Es distinto. Mi viejo no quería que naciera, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que él no se haya cuidado  
-Bastante complicada la cosa  
-Demasiado, pero no quiero hablar más del tema. Te juro que no veo la hora de irme a vivir sola  
-Sí, es lo que todo adolescente siempre pide. Con mi hermana vivimos solos desde enero de este año. Mi viejo se fue a vivir con la novia nose donde y ni me interesa  
-Me parece que no es bueno hablar de estos temas –reí  
-Sí, tenes razón –siguió mi risa- te sigue doliendo?  
-Algo –le contesté- siento los cinco dedos de Jacob en mi cara  
-Bueno, yo creo que con un beso se puede solucionar todo, no?  
-Como, un bes… -no terminé de hablar que ya había apoyado sus labios sobre mi mejilla- ah, un beso  
-Sí, que esperabas, un beso en la boca?  
-No! Solo que me quede por como lo dijiste. Osea, lo pensé pero no lo creí  
-No crees que te pueda besar en la boca?  
-Ay! –Gritó Alice, apareciendo- perdón, perdón, no quise interrumpir el nido de amor  
-Cayate Alice! –Le dije- no interrumpís nada  
-Lastima –se acercó- Bells, que te pasó? Tenes roja la cara –miró a su hermano- le pegaste? Le pegaste Edward? Como le vas a pegar?  
-Pero para un poco trastornada! –la frenó- no, mira si yo le voy a pegar. Cuando le levante una mano a una mujer?  
-Sí, una vez, yo tenía ocho años y me pegaste porque te había sacado un soldado para hacer pareja con barbie  
-Sacando ese día  
-Nunca –se acercó a mí y me acaricio la mejilla- entonces, que te paso?  
-Jacob, me pegó –le dije  
-No, enserio? –Impresionada- ahora me va a escuchar ese!  
-No, para Al –la frené- no le digas nada, es capaz de golpearte a vos  
-Tan forro es? –Consultó y con Edward nos miramos- aca me están ocultando algo. Ya! Me cuentan todo

Y ahí le contamos juntos mi horrible historia de vida. Cada cosa que contaba hacia que Alice abra los ojos cada vez más. A lo último se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me abrazó por unos diez minutos. Le pedí que por favor no dijera nada, y la verdad, que la duende me da mucha confianza, y sé que no va a abrir la boca. Estuvimos un rato ahí en la cocina, comimos algo que había en la heladera ya preparado, y subimos al piso del salón de canto para dar la última clase del dia: afinación vocal.

-Divídanse en grupos de a tres y empiecen la con inhalación y exhalación –pidió Esme y todos la obedecimos. Yo estaba con Alice y Rosalie en el grupo- ahora empiecen con las vocales llevándola de la más grave a la más aguda, y después, a la inversa  
-A e i o u –afiné yo  
-U o i e a –agudizó Rose  
-A alice e! –nos burló Jasper y comenzamos a reír  
-Ojo con mi hermana eh! –lo golpeo en la cabeza Edward  
-Ay! Dejalo, pobrecito –rió la duende- a ver hermanito, afinanos  
-No jodas  
-Dale, si afinas re bien Eddie –le volvió a pedir- aparte a Belli le va a encantar escucharte –y la golpee en la pierna  
-Apa, se nos formó una parejita? –preguntó divertido Emmett  
-No! –grité  
-Ay tampoco para que lo digas asi –acotó Rosalie y se acercó a mi oreja- si no lo queres pásamelo. Hasta que Emmett case mis señales ya voy a estar en la iglesia convertida en monja  
-No es de mala, pero con Edd somos amigos –aclaré  
-Como dijiste? –me preguntó él- me dijiste Edd?  
-Somos amigos, me tengo que ir acostumbrando de a poco, no? –y le sonreí  
-Ojo con mi enana eh! –le dijo Jazz  
-No te preocupes, somos grandes amiguitos –le respondió  
-Grande va a ser el cero que les voy a poner si no empiezan a afinar chicos –dijo Esme llegando a la charla y haciendo reír a todos

_Estuvieron buenísimas las clases de canto de esta semana. Me divertí mucho con los chicos, y más hoy a la tarde que tuvimos que hacer un juego con las canciones cantadas por nosotros. Chicas vs. Chicos y obvio que ganamos nosotras. Y con Alli pusimos una prenda para que la hagan solamente Edd y Jazz. Tuvieron que hacernos la cena con la comida que nosotras pedíamos y la trajeron a nuestra habitación. Igual, porque somos buenas, se quedaron cenando con nosotras. Ay! Estoy nerviosa. Mañana tenemos que cantar la canción que elegimos con Edd para el trabajo de instrumentación. Espero que les guste a todos._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo #17: Celebra la Vida

-Chicos –aplaudiendo Kate- un poco de silencio, puede ser? Tienen que cantar ellos dos. Escucharon a todos y por respeto, escúchenlos también a ellos –pidió. Nos miró- pueden empezar –se hizo un silencio y la guitarra comenzó  
-_Nose si soñaba, nose si dormía, y la voz de un ángel dijo que te diga_ –canté con una voz muy suave, mientras Edward me acompañaba con la guitarra  
-**Celebra la vida **–dijimos a coro  
-_Piensa libremente, ayuda a la gente y por donde quieras lucha y se paciente _–canté con micrófono en mano  
-_No dejes que nada a nadie te aferre, porque en este mundo nada es para siempre_ –cantó Edd, con la guitarra y el micrófono delante de él  
-_Grita contra el odio, contra la mentira, que la guerra es muerte, y la paz es vida_! –afiné yo  
-**Celebra la vida** –cantamos juntos, después de una mirada y sonrisa- **celebra la vida, que nada se guarda, que todo te brinda. Celebra la vida, celebra la vida, segundo a segundo, todos los días.  
**  
Seguimos cantando hasta el final que ganamos las felicitaciones de Kate y Esme, y todos los aplausos de la academia. Nos sentamos en el piso para ahora escuchar a la siguiente y ultima pareja: Alice y Jasper, cantando 'Color Esperanza' de Diego Torres, y las caritas que hacía Alli me causan mucha gracia. Cuando salimos de ahí, me fui con ella al cuarto y nos pusimos a acomodar y limpiar un poco todo.

-No es de mala –aclaré- pero no tires mas los papeles de los chocolates que comes Al  
-Perdón –rió- pero me da vagueza ir hasta el tacho de basura. Igual, al otro dia los junto  
-Llevan tres días aca –le recordé  
-Bueno, perdón otra vez –y volvió a reír- che, que lindo que cantaste hoy, me encanto  
-Gracias, vos también  
-Sí, pero fue distinto. Tienen química con mi hermano para las cosas  
-Alice, no empeces –y seguí barriendo con la escoba el piso alfombrado  
-Sí, sí, la re empiezo. Enserio Bella, tienen la re química para todo. Y para mí que el re gusta de vos y vos re gustas de él. Queres que te haga gancho?  
-Yo te voy a reventar –reímos juntas- no nena, deja de decir cosas que no son  
-Yo siempre me doy cuenta de todo. Tengo mucho ojo para las parejas  
-Si un dia te despertas sin un ojo, fui yo. No seas naba, no me gusta tu hermano y se termino aca el tema  
-Está bien, está bien. No te gusta ahora, pero sé que algún dia te va a gustar  
-Te pregunto de verdad, no sos bruja no?  
-Ojala amiguilla, ojala –y sonrió- un celu… -al escuchar el ringtone  
-Sí, el mío –avisé y leí aquel mensaje privado. Me lo quedé mirando por unos varios segundos algo tildada  
-Ey Bells, estas bien? Quién es? –le pasé el celular para que ella leyera- tu papa te quiere venir a buscar?  
-Sí, pero no me voy a ir. No, me voy a quedar aca. Ni loca vuelvo con él  
-Me parece que tendrían que hablar –me dijo  
-A la primera que le digo es una cachetada. Por eso estoy aca, quiero hacer mi vida de otra manera, empezarla de cero  
-Yo te voy a ayudar –se ofreció  
-Y tu hermano también –le recordé  
-Ah claro, mi hermano también. Vez! Te gusta! Te gusta! –me señaló con un dedo  
-Nada más te estoy diciendo. Que tonta –reí  
-No te bajonees, es lo único que te pido. Nosotros dos te vamos a ayudar siempre, si? –asentí con mi cabeza- celebra la vida. Te quiero  
-Enserio me queres? –la mire a los ojos y sonreí  
-Obvio! Que, vos no me queres? –y me hizo un puchero  
-Sí, aunque seas media rompebolis, yo también te quiero –y la abracé  
-Ah que tiernas las amiguitas nuevas –escuchamos decir  
-Perdón? –preguntó Euge- que haces aca Eddie?  
-Que no me digas Eddie! Vengo a buscar a Rosalie para...  
-Te gusta Candela? –grito la duende interrumpiéndolo  
-Cada vez que busque a una mina es porque me tiene que gustar?  
-No, pero que me decis de Bellis? –y le pegue una patada en su pierna derecha- Ay!  
-Pobre, no…. No se siente muy bien –le explique- que nos decías Edd?  
-Que vengo a buscar a Rose para ensayar la obra de Laurent  
-Ah, pero no la vimos desde que salimos de canto –le dije  
-Por cierto, hablando de canto, le decía a Bella que tienen mucha química para cantar –acotó, otra vez Alice  
-Gracias hermanita, yo también siento lo mismo  
-Te gusta! –Gritó y los dos la miramos- te gusta cantar con ella, bailar, todo, todo  
-Ah sí, te sentís bien Al?  
-Sí, sí, re bien  
-Auxilio! –gritaba alguien desde los pasillos y los tres salimos para ver como Emmett pedía ayuda- chicos, chicos, ayuda  
-Que paso? –pregunto Edward  
-Rosalie  
-Que le paso a Rosalie?  
-Se desmayo? Se murió? Se ahogo? Contesta! –dijo alarmada Alice  
-Cayate un poco nena –pidio Emmett- no le paso nada  
-Ah, tarado, que susto. Entonces?  
-Nada, se quedo encerrada en el baño de hombres y no la puedo sacar. Me ayudan?

* * *

Capitulo #18: ¿Qué hago?

-Auxilio chicos! Sáquenme! –gritaba Rosalie mientras golpeaba la puerta  
-Para, calmate –dijo Edward- ahora, como hiciste para quedarte encerrada en el baño de hombres?  
-Historia larga. Sáquenme! –volvió a gritar- soy claustrofóbica!  
-Estas jodiendo, no? –pregunto Alice  
-No!  
-Hay que sacarla ya –dije- tiremos la puerta abajo  
-No, no podemos, nos matan. No tendrán las llaves del baño los profes? –consulto Alice  
-Ni idea –golpee la puerta del baño- Rose, estas bien? –no contestaba- Rosalie… chicos, no responde. Y si se murió? –dije muy asustada  
-No Bells, no –me calmó Edward- yo la tiro abajo, me importa un carajo lo que piensen los profesores. Alejense chicas –y nos corrimos de su lado. Se alejó un poco y corrió esos pocos metros para pegarle una patada a la puerta. A la primera no lo logró, pero en el segundo intento pudo romper la cerradura y así abrir la puerta del baño.

Y ahí la vimos a Rosalie, totalmente pálida y muy asustada. La llevamos a la enfermería de la academia. Le dieron unas pastillas para que le vuelva el color a la cara. Edward saludó a Rose y se fue, para dejarnos a las tres hablando solas.

-Que tierno Edd –acotó Rose y dejó el vaso de agua sobre una mesa que había al lado de la camilla- no te pongas celosas Bella, nada mas fue un beso en la mejilla  
-Vos también? –y reí- no me voy a poner celosa de nada ni de nadie. No me gusta Edd  
-Y a mi no me gusta que me mientan  
-Por más que sigas intentando no vas a conseguir nada –opinó Alice  
-Es mi amigo. Me escucha, me entiende… me cuida  
-Ajá, y vos seguís diciendo que es tu amigo? –irónicamente, Rosalie- por dios! Hello Isabella! Es obvio que el pelado esta muerto por vos  
-Claro, que amigo te cuida tanto? Y encima él, que lo conoces hace poco –siguió Al  
-Acaba de dejar a su novia de la cual estaba muy enamorado  
-La dejo por vos! –gritaron juntas, a coro  
-Dejen de sacar conclusiones y dejen de hablar siempre de lo mismo  
-No hay nada de que hablar  
-Sí, lo hay. Como hiciste para quedarte encerrada en el baño? –pregunté  
-Encima en el de hombres –rió Alice  
-Pasa que andaba con necesidades y el baño de mujeres estaba ocupada, rebalsaban chicas de ahí. Entonces fui al de hombres que no había nadie, y nose si se dieron cuenta que no tiene picaporte del lado de adentro. Cuestión, cuando quise abrir, no pude salir  
-Seguro que empezaste a los gritos, te escucho Emmett y pediste ayuda –continuo la duendecilla  
-Exacto. Yo quería que él me rescate, pero bueno  
-Mi hermano te estaba buscando para ensayar la obra de Laurent  
-Uh cierto! Pero el médico me dijo que descanse –Me miró- gorda, vos me harías el favor de suplantarme en el ensayo? Después me contas todo asi me queda  
-Dale, yo no tengo problema –le dije  
-Ok, muchas gracias

Y salimos con Alice del pequeño consultorio, pero antes le llevamos unas revistas a Rosalie porque, según ella, se iba a aburrir mucho. Regresamos a nuestro cuarto, y cuando se hizo la hora del ensayo, fui hasta el salón de actuación. Ahí me encontré con todos los chicos que habían elegido esa materia y, entre ellos, Tanya, Irina, Jacob, Edward y Emmett. Solo salude a los dos últimos, los demás o me interesaban. Después de una larga charla del profesor, llamado Laurent, subimos todos lo que actuábamos en la obra. Mi amigo el rubio hacia de un portero muy chismoso; Irina de una abogada muy cogotuda; Edward un artista muy conocido por todo el mundo y pareja de Irina; Yo, o Rosalie, soy la niñera de los hijos entre la abogada y el artista, que los protagonizan otros tres chicos de la academia. Y ahí empezó la actuación. Yo llevaba las hojas con el guion en mis manos ya que no conocía la letra y anotaba cada cosa que el profe decía para dárselo después a Rose.  
-Muy bien chicos –dijo el profesor, Laurent- ahora sale Irina, salí Iri. Bien. Quedan en el medio Bella y Edd, muy bien. Sigan, sigan –pidió  
-Lo que menos haces es encargarte de mis hermanos! –grito él  
-Perdón? Yo doy la vida por esos chicos, ahora, que ustedes no lo vea porque este tan ocupado con su novia en cualquier lugar de la casa, no es mi culpa –actué yo  
-Genial chicos –volvió a hablar el profe- ahora vos Edd le pegas una cachetada –y los dos nos miramos  
-Que? No, no –dijo Edward- como que le tengo que pegar?  
-Sí. Es actuación, no pasa nada  
-Pero dale nene! –gritó Jacob desde abajo del escenario- pegale de una vez!  
-Si a vos te gusta golpear a las mujeres no metas a los demás, enfermito  
-Bueno, basta, basta –pidió Laurent- Edward, que pasa? No te animas a golpearla? Es algo chiquito  
-Lo sé, pero Laurent, es una mujer y me parece que si vamos a hacer una obra para presentar a fin de mes, esto no es lo conveniente. Yo diría que esta parte la cambies y enfoques mas en lo cómico  
-Vos decis? Bueno, entonces deja que la cambio esa parte, igual la que va a actuar es Rosalie y la rubia sí que sabe interpretar papeles graciosos. Entonces cambio de obra! –avisó a todos- chicos, termino la clase, mañana les aviso como quedo todo, si? –dijo, y de a poco todos los alumnos fueron desapareciendo

Cuando salí de ahí, visite a Rose, y le conté todo sobre la nueva obra. Insulto un poquito, pero bueno. Volví a mi habitación y me encontré sin Alice, pero con un cartelito que decía: _Me fui al parque de la academia con Emmett a pasear un rato. Suerte, te quiere, Al._ Entonces me bañé y me coloqué otra prenda de ropa y me tiré en la cama. A las dos horas, aproximadamente, escuche tocar la puerta y salí a abrir. Ahí me encontré con Edward, que me causo mucha gracia verlo temblando, ya que hacía bastante frio.

-Todo bien? –pregunté  
-Con frio. Que hacías?  
-Nada, a punto de mirar una peli –vi como temblaba- seguro que estas bien?  
-Sí, sí. Me puedo quedar aca? Los chicos no están  
-Sí, dale. Acostate en la cama de tu hermana, aunque es temprano para dormir –me acosté en mi cama y saqué el cubrecamas para taparme- Edd, gracias por lo de hoy, me defendiste  
-De nada. Igual hay algunas partes de la obra que no me van –y se tapó con el cubrecamas de la cama de Alice  
-Estas temblando Edward –y me fui con él a la cama para sentarme a su lado pero sin taparme. Le toque la frente- tenes fiebre  
-Vos decis?  
-Sí, estas caliente –me miró y sonrió pícaro- que tarado –y reí- pero enserio, estas afiebrado  
-Puede ser  
-Quedate acá y no te destapes –le ordené  
-Te quedas conmigo? –me preguntó  
-Sí

Me quede sentada a su lado. De vez en cuando un chiste se le escapaba y empezábamos a reír. Miramos una película que agarramos ya empezada, la cual no entendimos mucho el tema de que trataba. Pero en mitad de la peli, sentí como la cabeza de Edward cayó sobre mi hombro. Había quedado dormido. No lo quise despertar y menos que menos en el estado en que estaba. Hice un movimiento para poder acomodarme y él pasó su brazo por mi cintura para quedar totalmente acorralada. Solamente sonreí al verlo asi dormido.

_Y si las chicas tienen razón? Y si Edd gusta de mi? Que hago? Y si yo me estoy volviendo a enamorar y no me di cuenta? Que hago? Y si estoy volviendo a sentir esas mariposas en la panza por un hombre? Que hago? Y si Edward hace todo lo que hace porque le gusto? Que hago? Y si me estoy volviendo a enamorar? Que hago? Que hago?_


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son de mi autoria, blablabla...

Capitulo #19: Feliz Cumpleaños

-Explicaciones ya de esto –pidió Alice al entrar con Rosalie a la habitación  
-Shh, no griten que se quedo dormido –avise mientras Edward seguía abrazado a mí con los ojos cerrados  
-Ay, que tortolos! –acoto Rosalie y se sentó en su cama  
-No tontas, esta temblando y con fiebre, me daba cosa dejarlo solo  
-Te da cosa? –Pregunto Alli- te estás enamorando Isabella, yo te dije  
-Dejen de sacar conclusiones estúpidas y hagamos algo. Nose, traigan paños de agua fría, algo… -pedí  
-Encima vos te crees todo este circo? –Rose, dijo- gordi, es obvio que todo esto que armo es para estar con vos  
-Eh? –y ellas asintieron- están muy mal, enserio se los digo  
-Conozco a mi hermano, nunca se enferma y siempre se cuida, ustedes lo vieron. Es obvio que está ahí porque te tiene ganas  
-Les estoy contando algo grave y me saltan con esto. Son zarpadas eh! Muy zarpadas. Si te digo que esta con fiebre es porque esta con fiebre  
-Bueno, está bien, después no quiero escuchar reclamos –me dijo la duende  
-… Qué hora es? –pregunto Edward despertándose  
-La hora de que vuelvas a tu cuarto hermanito  
-Alice! –le grite- esta con fiebre. Mira, esta temblando –al sentir como él temblaba sin destaparse  
-Entonces es verdad? –consulto Alice acercándose al chico- ay, yo pensé que estabas mintiendo –y acaricio su mejilla  
-Porque? –pregunto Edd  
-Porque pensamos que querías estar co… -hablaba Rosalie, y la miré fulminándola con los ojos- estas en la cama de Alice porque es cómoda, no chicas? –y nosotras asentimos con la cabeza  
-Si les jode me voy, no las quiero molestar  
-No, no, quedate que te cuido –dije y las chicas me miraron- te cuidamos… las tres  
-No aclares que oscurece Bella –y Al rió- quédense ahí que yo duermo en la cama de Belli

Nos terminamos acomodando y el sueño se apiado de nosotras. Al otro día, un día más, una mañana mas, una tarde mas para cualquiera. Pero para mí no, era un día especial, un día en que dejaba dieciocho años y los diecinueve aparecían de golpe y porrazo. Si, hoy es mi cumpleaños, y nadie lo sabe, solamente Jazz, ya que me conoce hace mucho. Tengo tanta mala suerte que justo cumplo el mismo mes que mi papa, pero sé que de él, ni de mi hermano, voy a esperar un mínimo mensaje. Y si manda, será eliminado con todo mi gusto. Cuando me desperté, me encontré sin Edward y con las chicas comiendo unos bombones en la cama de Rose. Me levante, las salude y me metí en el baño para higienizarme.

-Bells, te suena el celu! –sentí gritar a Alice  
-Ahí voy! –grité y cuando salí del baño me encontré con la duende y mi celular en su mano  
-Hoy es tu cumple? –me miro ella y solo asentí con la cabeza  
-Aay! –grito Rosalie, logrando escupir todos los chocolates que llevaba en su boca- porque no dijiste nada?  
-Nose –conteste- nunca salió el tema  
-Feliz cumpleaños hermosa –me dijo Ali, y se levanto para abrazarme- cuantos van?  
-19  
-Estas vieja che –dijo en un tono gracioso Rose- hoy fiesta eh!  
-No, no chicas, no quiero –aclare  
-Porque no? en la academia siempre festejamos todos los cumpleaños, y el tuyo no vamos a dejarlo pasar –conto la duendecilla  
-No tengo muchas ganas, enserio les digo –y me senté en mi cama  
-Bueno, si no queres algo con todos, hagamos algo entre nosotros y los chicos –pidió Rose  
-Claro, vamos al patio de la academia y nos mandamos un picnic –sonrió Al  
-Ustedes no se cansan hasta tener el sí –y reímos- está bien, pero solo nosotros. Y avísenles a los chicos  
-Incluye a mi hermano? –sonrió divertida y pícaramente  
-Si Alli, incluye a tu hermano –y le devolví la sonrisa

Me termine de vestir y vi como las chicas salían de la habitación organizando toda aquella salida, son divinas. Bueno, si voy a empezar de cero tengo que hacerlo bien. Fui al salón de instrumento y no había nadie, solamente Esme que me dijo que la clase se había suspendido por ausencia de profesora. Pero antes de irme, me dijo: _Feliz cumpleaños_, y me guiño un ojo. Qué raro, Alice y Rosalie ya anduvieron por acá, pensé. Me fui al living y me encontré con Jazz y el profesor Laurent. Los salude y también me dijeron a coro: _Feliz cumpleaños_. Ahí fue mi amigo quien conto. Me fui a la cocina y no había nadie, entonces salí para el hall de entrada en que estaba Kate.

-Hermosa, te buscan –me dijo  
-Quien? –pregunte sin poder saber quién podía ser  
-Nose. Ah, feliz cumpleaños Bella –me sonrió y salió  
-Gracias –igual ya se había ido. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí. Sin mentir, me quede tildada unos cinco minutos mirando a aquella persona- papa, que haces acá?  
-Buen día, yo todo bien, vos hija? –irónico

-Que haces acá? –volví a preguntar  
-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no sé si lo sabías. Tenes que estar con tu familia  
-Estoy acá papa, no jodas  
-Nos vamos a casa, dale  
-No! no me voy a ir, dejate de joder. Estoy haciendo algo que me gusta, no te alegra eso?  
-Hay tantas cosas que te pueden gustar. Tenes abogacía, arquitectura. Pero no, vos y el canto y tu madre que te apaña con esas cosas estúpidas  
-Mi mama se encarga de hacerme realidad los sueños, te parece mal eso?  
-Buenas… -dijo Edward entrando por esa misma puerta en que estaba parado mi papa- todo bien peti?  
-Si, todo bien, vamos? –le dije y salí con el morocho para ver como mi papa, lleno de bronca y con una gran ira, salía del lugar

Camine con Edd hasta mi habitación vacía, ya que las chicas no estaban. Mi mirada estaba baja y no decía ni una palabra. Notaba la mirada de él sobre mí, esperando a que le explique algo. Entramos y me senté en mi cama, y él se coloco a mi lado.

-Perdón si me meto, pero quién era ese tipo? –me consulto  
-Mi viejo –lo mire- me quería llevar  
-Y que… te… te vas a ir?  
-No, ni loca. De acá no me saca nadie. Pasa que el no entiende lo que me gusta y nunca lo va a entender. Piensa que el canto es una porquería, que canta la gente que no sabe vivir, pero no es así. Desde chica que canto, que toco el piano, la guitarra. Cada cosa la aprendí de mi abuela porque fue ella quien me hizo soñar y a aprender a vivir en los sueños.

-Y vos le das bola? Me parece que no es así. Vos tenes que hacer lo que te gusta  
-Obvio, y lo voy a seguir haciendo por más que el venga y me diga que no  
-Vos seguí soñando peti, que todos los sueños se te van a hacer realidad –y acaricio mi mejilla para secar la lagrima que muy pronto caería- sabes qué? Tengo algo para vos  
-Para mí? –sin entender  
-Sí, mira tú mesa de luz –y le obedecí para encontrarme con un pequeño paquete  
-Qué es?  
-Era sorpresa, tenias que descubrirlo sola, pero bueno, no salió muy bien –y rió- abrilo, dale

Lo mire por última vez y empecé a sacar ese envoltorio color rosa pastel. En mis manos vi un pequeño piano que al abrir la tapa me encontré con un brillo y una canción muy conocida por mí. Yo no dejaba de sonreír ni un segundo.

-Es una pavada, pero… -me dijo y no lo deje terminar de hablar que lo abrace para que el siga el abrazo  
-Gracias –le dije, con mi mentón pegado a su hombro  
-De nada. Y feliz cumpleaños peti.

* * *

Capitulo #20: Jugate

-Donde estaban ustedes dos? –pregunto Alice, sentada en una manta que compartía con los chicos, al verme llegar con su hermano  
-Los buscábamos a ustedes –respondí  
-Pasa que estábamos organizando el picnic por tu cumple querida –conto Rose  
-Ah, por cierto –recordó Emmett- feliz cumple enana  
-Gracias  
-Y vos hermanito no pensas saludarla por sus diecinueve años? –pregunto la duende  
-Ya la salude –y Edward me miro sonriendo y yo le devolví aquella sonrisa  
-Mm, que paso aca? –dijo en tono gracioso Jasper- ojito con mi amiga eh!  
-Sí, y vos ojito con mi hermana que desde que llegué tenes tu mano en su pierna  
-Basta Edd –pidió Alice- siéntense asi comemos y empezamos los juegos  
-Que juegos? –consulté, ya sentada en la manta que había en el pasto de ese gran patio que llevaba la academia  
-Tenemos de todo, pero elegimos este –Rosalie sacó la caja- twister, jugamos?

Emmett colocó el nailon, lleno de círculo de colores, sobre el pasto para que todos juguemos. Alice rogó que compitamos varones contra mujeres, y asi lo hicimos. Los primeros fueron Rosalie vs. Emmett, del cual ganó Rose, aunque era obvio que iba a ganar ella ya que Emmett era muy grande y le resultaba incomodo hacer todas esas posiciónes. Después pasaron Alice vs. Jasper, donde ganó Jazz, aunque supuestamente porque Al, había hecho trampa. Y los últimos, nosotros, o mejor dicho, yo vs. Edd. Me pare en uno de los extremos y Edward del otro lado.

-Dale, empiezo eh! –avisó Alice, con un gran reloj en sus manos que decía lo que teníamos que hacer- pie derecho, rojo –hicimos el pedido- pie izquierdo, azul –y quedamos parados con las piernas abiertas- mano izquierda, verde –y nos agachamos para colocar la mano donde debía- mano derecha, amarillo… bien! Mano izquierda, rojo. Pie derecho, verde  
-No para! –grito Edward sin perder la pose- como hago?  
-Ingenio hermanito, dale, juga  
-Pero es complicado Alli –dije  
-Dale che! Y trata de ganar Edward –dijo Emmett  
-Veni vos bolud#! –respondió él  
-Bueno, no se quejen y pongan el pie derecho en el verde che

Mientras los chicos se reían por como intentábamos trasladar una de las piernas hacia la otra punta del nailon, levante sin querer una de las manos y empuje a Peter para que el cayera boca arriba sobre el juego, pero como yo estaba enredada con él, caí sobre él boca abajo, quedando pegadas las dos frentes. Hubo un silencio de pocos minutos, ya que Alice lo rompió carraspeando su garganta para calmar las aguas. Edward se levanto y me ayudo a mí, mientras reía por lo sucedido mientras que yo me sonrojaba por lo sucedido, nose porque, pero volvió a aparecer ese agujero en mi pecho, pero este fue distinto al de veces pasadas. Mas que un agujero, sentí cosquillas, y sin querer, me di cuenta de algo que no queria que pasara otra vez. Pase la tarde con ellos, disimulando un poco, y cuando comenzamos a guardar las cosas, yo salí para mi cuarto y me metí en el baño para estar sola y pensar un poco. Pero esa soledad desapareció cuando la puerta se abrió y vi una menuda figura.

-Belli, que haces aca? Paso algo? –me consulto y se arrodillo en frente mío ya que yo estaba sentada en el piso  
-No, nada, quería pensar  
-Y se puede saber en que? Digo, soy tu amiga  
-Sí, igual no es nada importante –aclaré  
-Por eso mismo, dale conta que tengo toda la noche  
-Na, es una pavada. Hay una chica con la que hable ayer –mentí- que me conto que le gusta un chico y… y que se dio cuenta ahora, igual ojo! Antes eran asi como amiguitos y bueno… eso, ahora la chica no sabe que hacer, entonces me pid…  
-Seguro que esa chica es de estatura baja, ojos marrones, muy parecida a vos –me interrumpió  
-… claro, que coincidencia, no? –dije, siguiendo la mentira  
-A mí no Bella, la mentira conmigo no sirve. Esa chica sos vos –la quede mirando- de quien te enamoraste?  
-No es que no te lo quiera decir, porque yo te quiero mucho y nunca te ocultaría algo, y menos un tema como este  
-Bella, ey tranquila. Y no me embrolles, dale, quien te gusta?  
-Es un chico que… osea, lo conoces, pero… -baje la cabeza y la volví a levantar- tu hermano, me gusta tu hermano –y Al quedo petrificada mirándome- y yo se que siempre les mentí, pero es porque no lo sentía, pero ahora si lo siento. Y tengo miedo, porque no me quería volver a enamorar y lo hice. Siempre termino sufriendo y no quiero volver a sufrir. Y si me enamoro, quiero pasarla bien, no como veces anteriores… entendes? –y la duende seguía dura, mirándome- Alli, estas bien?  
-Aaaaah! –grito y me abrazo muy contenta- lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba mi hermano –se separo del abrazo- y dejate de joder con los miedos, vos seguí para adelante  
-Pero siempre termino mal Alice  
-Tenes que jugarte Bells, te lo digo por experiencia  
-Porque? Que te paso? –de chusma que soy  
-Nada, después te cuento. Pero enserio hermosa, tenes que jugarte por lo que queres. Si perdes una batalla no quiere decir que hayas perdido el campeonato. Te acordás hoy cuando estábamos jugando al twister? Que decía Rose?  
-Tenía miedo de perder y termino ganando  
-Exacto, eso quiere decir que nada está perdido. Si vos haces las cosas con miedo, o jugas con miedo, se te van a tornar más complicadas. En este caso te gusta un chico, si vos no te jugas por lo que sentís, nunca vas a saber lo que él siente por vos  
-Pero no es fácil Al  
-Si ya tenes el no, anda por el sí. Solo te digo que en la vida hay que jugarse, sino, no podes vivirla.

* * *

Capitulo #21: Clases de Amor

-Che, yo ya te conté, creo que ahora te toca a vos, no? –le pregunte mientras ordenaba el placard  
-Que te cuente de que? –se hizo la desentendida, mientras cocía una medias sentada en su cama  
-Yo ya me hice la tonta, pero vos no Al. Dale, contame que paso con ese chico  
-Ese chico es Jasper, y no es que me pase algo, sino que… lo escuche hablando con los chicos diciéndoles que les gustaba una mina de la academia. Y te juro, me da la re bronca porque seguro que anda atrás de uno de esos gatos que habitan por aca  
-Para, para… Alli, no es que piense mal, pero… estas celosa? –y me senté en mi cama enfrentándola  
-Yo? Celosa? Pero… puff! Celosa –dijo y la miré esperando una respuesta más lógica- bueh, que… puede ser que un poquito celosa esté, pero un poquito, casi nada  
-No, si, claro –sin creerle- te gusta Jazz, no?  
-Que? No! Nada que ver. Somos solo amiguitos, nos llevamos bien. Pero me da bronca que ande con gatos, no va a terminar bien –y volví a poner mi cara obvia, mientras la miraba- bueno si, puede ser que también me guste un poquito, casi nada. La verdad que nosotras estamos cagadas por un elefante. A vos que te gusta mi hermano y él gusta de vos y ninguno avanza. A mí que me gusta Jazz pero él no gusta de mí  
-Yo diría que, en vez de un elefante, sería la selva amazónica entera. Para –pensé- tu hermano gusta de mí?  
-Pero por dios, cae a tierra mujer! Es obvio que gusta de vos. No viste como te mira?  
-Sí, con los ojos –contesté y la cara de Alice cambió- bueno, una joda. Che, cambiando de tema, hoy no tuvimos instrumentación  
-Es verdad, vamos a averiguar? Capas que tenemos ahora

Salimos juntas y llegamos al salón de canto: nadie. Fuimos al de baile: nadie. Llegamos al de actuación: lleno, entre ellos, Edward y Jasper que nos saludaron desde lo lejos. Por último al salón de instrumentación: nadie, solamente la profesora Kate.

-Profe, hoy no tenemos clase? –pregunte  
-No, hoy no, se suspendieron porque tuve que salir. Bells, como pasaste el cumple?  
-Bien, con los chicos en el parque  
-Ah regio, pero ustedes como están? Digo, tienen unas caras como si hubiese muerto alguien  
-El corazón, el amor, todo se nos murió –dijo Alice  
-Mal de amores? Uy pero están con la persona indicada. Les parece unas clases de amor? –nos pregunto la profesora

Con Alice nos miramos sin entender. Nos sentamos en el piso y Kate entregó un cuaderno a cada una con una lapicera, también a cada una. Ella fue en busca de una gran pizarra blanca que colocó delante de nosotras, y con un marcador negro, colocó como título: Clases de Amor, y ahí empezamos.

-Bueno –comenzó Kate- como primer punto vamos a poner que si te gusta un chico tenes que encararlo –escribió  
-Ah, asi nomas es? –pregunté yo con mi lapicera en mano  
-Obvio, para que buscarle complicaciones a la vida?  
-Sí, bueno, pero esa respuesta iría para Bella –dijo Alice- ahora, si vos gustas de un chico pero él no gusta de vos, que haces?  
-Y, pegate un tiro –respondió la profe y nosotras dos nos miramos- no mentira –y rió- ese es otro punto. Tenes que hacer que él guste de vos –y volvió a escribir en la pizarra  
-Ajá –decía Alli mientras escribía en el cuaderno- y como hago eso?  
-Doy consejos mi vida, no clases psicoanalíticas  
-Yo, tengo una pregunta –levante mi mano- yo gusto de un chico que había estado de novio con otra mina, pero la dejo. Como se si él sigue enamorado de ella?  
-Belli, olvidate de eso que Edd no gusta más de Tanya –confirmo la duende  
-Ahí tenes tu respuesta –me dijo Kate- para, a vos te gusta Edward?  
-La que hace las preguntas soy yo, vos responde Kate –le dije sin contestar a su pregunta. Vi aparecer a la rubia del grupo- Rose…  
-Buenas, uy clases de amor, quedaron vacantes?  
-Sí, ponete cómoda que Kate te soluciona el problema –acotó Alice  
-Ok, yo tengo una pregunta. Que hago si me gusta un chico y por más que intente seducirlo él no se dé cuenta? Y que hago si ese mismo chico esta de novio?  
-Apa, sí que tenes problemas Rose –dijo la profesora  
-Sí, problemas de los cuales no tienen solución –se levantó y salió del lugar  
-Y esta? Acaba de llegar y ya se va? –dijo la duendecilla  
Me levante y salí a buscar a Rosalie. Desde lo lejos, la vi entrar en el salón de canto, entonces la seguí.

-Ey Rose, para, que pasa? –le pregunté  
-Nada, deja, anda a la clase de amor –me pidió  
-No, me voy a quedar con vos porque quiero saber que te pasa. Me vas a contar?  
-Siempre me quise enamorar, pero bien, y me llego el amor. Me llego aca en la academia, ahora estoy enamorada de Emmett, pero me enamore mal, porque él no se fija en mi y nunca se va a fijar en mí  
-No, no digas eso. Vos sos completamente hermosa y te podes ganar un montón de chicos –sacándole esa lágrima que le caía inconscientemente  
-No, no es así. Como queres que me los gane? Seduciéndolos? Con que? Ya intente con todo. Alice sera menudita pero tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y un pelo hermoso, y es una mina genial y justamente por eso se levanta a los pibes que quiere. Vos medirás un metro cincuenta pero tenes un cuerpo genial y sos la mejor persona que conocí en toda mi vida. Yo ni eso, entendes?  
-Rose, vos te fijasmucho en el afuera, pero lo que más importa es el adentro. Aca no importa si sos bajo, alto, flaco o gordo. Importa lo que sentís, a demás sos completamente hermosa nose que decis...  
-Y yo siento que me muero porque el chico que me gusta no está interesado en mí. Esas clases de amor no me hacen bien, son las peores clases de todas  
-Si te gusta alguien, demostralo. Y no digas que esas clases son las peores, porque aunque no lo creas, esas clases de amor te hacen abrir los ojos, pero más te abren el corazón –le dije y acaricie su mejilla para que ella me sonría y terminemos en un abrazo de amigas

* * *

Me queda un capítulo nada más, así que voy a escribir, gracias por leer gente!


End file.
